From Idiot to Fox Demon Prince?
by jboy44
Summary: Following the second battle against Class 2-A Akihisa's day quickly took turns for the worst, Injured, abandoned by his uncaring friends, disowned by his uncaring former family, He ran crying and found something that would change his world for ever. Finding a new mother in a Kitsune Queen Akihisa will now be able to sit on his new thorn, as Prince of the Fox demons!
1. A Prince has been born

Akihisa's point of view. I stood there on the school Roof as it fell apart and a larger crack was forming. I saw Hideyoshi's Twin about to fall in to it.

In that moment I ran and jumped pushing her back so she fell forward on to the stable part of the roof while I fell into it and land right on my back! And I blacked out for a moment!

I came to and stood up my back hurt but I'm use to pain I then looked to my right hand where I kept the iron bracelet, the thing was broken and there was a burn around the area it was I held it hurt but I notice a later was put in so I started to climb and there were my class mates all sitting down sadly.

Minami then said, "Well look the idiot is finally up!"

I was confused and I was about to ask but Hideyoshi said, "We lost While the mess you made with that bell was going down Class A's avatars finished ours off! We lost! And look no more iron bracelet!"

I then blinked and said, "yeah I think I got too smart for it!"

Yuuji crossed then said, "So now you too dumb to help with score and too smart for the edge of being able to summon a field. Just great you done forced yourself into a completely useless!"

I was about to say something but Hideyoshi said, "Well he stopped my twin form falling in the whole and getting hurt so thanks I guess!"

I then blinked and said, "Wait no one cares that my back is hurting or the burn on my wrist?" I held the burn rubbing it as Himeji said, "Akihsia your use to it! You are always beaten you are always in pain no one cares anymore! Now what the hell is going on with you and Yuuko!" she screamed hissing.

I was confused and said, "I was just doing the right thing!"

Kouta just looked away and said, "Or maybe you just chose to play hero to win her heart! maybe all the pictures of Hideyoshi you buy you pretend are of Yuuko it won't be that hard!"  
Hid

Hideyoshi then got in my face and I never seen Hideyoshi look so angry so in rage so dam ugly before in my life, as this venom field words left such a lovely face, "STAY AWAY FORM MY SISTER YOU DAM IDIOT!"

Yuuji then said, "Hideyoshi Akihisa isn't smart enough to plan any of this, Kouta's just joking around!"

I then teared up and ran off away form them jumping over the whole and back into the school with my hands in my pocket, So I get hurt no one cares, I save a girl I am yelled at it! And all anyone cares about is the test wars!

I then kicked something on the ground and said aloud, "so much for friends!" I whipped my eyes I know I go through a lot and I'm only able to stay optimistic because I go at least I have good friends, well so much for that load of crap!

I whipped a tear for my eyes I was just used because I have the avatar that can touch things, and then for the bracelet! I growled as I looked to a burn it wasn't bad but it would still scare! I would still have a remind of it! Of being used!

How couldn't I see it before! I really am a got dam idiot! I then heard a voice and turned!

Change to third person point of view.

Akihsia turned to see Yuuko who said, "listen I'm sorry for what I said I was a total jerk and you still saved me form falling in there. I owe you lot thanks."

Akihsia blinked confused and tear formed in one eye, as he said, "that's the first time any has ever thanked me for anything!"

Yuuko blinked in confusion, "Wait after all the things you have to do for teachers and for your class, not to mention the pain feedback no one once said thank you?"

Akihisa then said, "No!" his voice sound sad as he said, "Look your welcome I was just being a good person which I'm starting to thing is a rare thing. Now I have to go have this burn on my arm form what can only be the iron bracelet braking, and my back checked out. I'm injured and no one cares!"

Yuuko put a hand over her heart, "That's not right surely your parents or maybe your sister would care.

Akihsia then blinked as a tear formed as something hit me.

Return to Akihsia's point of view.

It came to me and I sadly said, "I can't even remember my parents' names or face it's been so long." A tear rolled down my face as I said, "And the only thing my sister cares about is trying to get into my pants."

Yuuko jumped back, in shock and yelled turned white! "SAY WHAT!?" I then teared up and turned saying, "I have to go!"

I then ran crying. I looked back to see Yuuko standing there stunned frozen as I ran away! She was the first person to be nice to me! She was the first person to thank me! In what couldn't have been more than five minutes she's been nicer to me then my so called 'friends and family'

I then cried and ran as I came to my house and tried to open the door but it won't and I saw a note tapped to the door and cried as I read it out loud.

"Akihisa, you failure! Your low grades were one thing, but after getting a report on the damage you caused we no longer wish to have your shame on her family, you were here by kicked out and disowned. Sighed your former family! Go away loser!"

I then just turn and ran crying! So to day I learned my family doesn't and probably never cared! I was just a pawn to everyone in school! And the closest thing to a friend I have is Yuuko, who by way of how the school is set up is supposed to be my enemy!

How sad is my life if my enemy's create me better than my so called loved ones?

I then just fell to my knees noticing I was in a forest, having run here in my blind panic run, and I cried I fell to my hands and knees and cried!

I was crying so hard I just fell over to the ground and rolled over not noticing a rust old spear that was stabbed into a tree stump that my hand knocked out making it fall over and then a glow came and I jumped up and backed away to a tree stump.

From the light stepped out a woman, she was about a foot and a half taller than me dressed in a red kimono no shoes or socks. She had a katana at her side, her logn blond hair flowing in the wind. On top of her head fox like ears twitched as nine blond tails wagged behind her.

I backed away to a tree shaking as she looked at me with these green eyes, that had fox like pupils, she then said, "I am Yuuki Kitsune nine tailed fox demoness and Fox queen! State your name one who has freed me!"

I was shaking as I said, "Akihisa miss Demon!"

The demon lady then walked to me I was scared a demon was before me but she calmly put a hand on my shoulder, "your shaking like a leaf what could damage a kit this badly?"

I was puzzled by her question as she said, "as she said, I asked you something please answer me!"

So I told her my story quickly out of fear of a demon's wrath.

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuki looked down sadly, "Noun of that is right!" She then put her hand to her own chin as she was thinking as she said, "Now young Akihisa as the one who set me free I owe you one wish. If you wish harm to those who have wronged, you say it and I will grant it, but I warn you revenge is double edged poisons sword it cuts and infects you just as much as those you attack."

Akihsia blinked in confusion with tears still in my eyes. "Wait why are you being nice to me you're a demon aren't you suppose to you know?"

Yuki rolled her eyes, "I have you know all the stories about us are things humans made up to justified there hate and fear of things that are different! You know why I was locked up, I came out here for some fresh air and I bend over to pick a flower then next thing I know some human mage sealed me into a stump! All I did was pick a dam flower for crying out loud!"

Akihisa then blinked and said, "that blows."

Yuuki nodded in agreement and said, "My life story isn't what were to talk about it's about you and your one wish. A wish that can change your life and improve it, you could wish for payback or for everyone who pretend to care about you to care or anything else."

Akihisa then said, 'if it takes magic to make them care then it's not worth having them in my life." He then looked down crying as he said, "all I want is someone who honestly cares about me! Can you make that happen?"

Yuuki looked saddened as she pulled him into a hug to let him cry she petted his head as he cried, "let it out! How could anyone do this to a kit. If you want someone who cares I can give it to you. But only in one way. I can adopt you and make you my son, but doing so would mean you would become a hanyou and your body would change to the point your old family would no longer have any form of a claim to you. Your DNA and very soul would be rewritten it will hurt greatly. So I ask if this is still your wish?"

Akihsia looked at her with tears in his eyes, "you've already been more of a mother then my old one! I'll take it!"

Yuuki smiled and said, "then I promise to care for you my new son!" She then kissed his head and Akihsia tell over stunned as fire covered him!

Akihsia's point of view.

It hurts and burns! The flames! I hurt worse than my back injury and the burn on my hand! I could feel my nails being replaced by claws. I felt a tail bursting form my spine which only made my back hurt more!

I felt my ears reshape and moving to the top of my head my face even hurt and my eyes burned, it was the worst pain of my life and that's saying something then it just stopped and I panted I stumbled to my feet I could see my school uniform was covered in ash but not really burnt.

I saw my clawed fingers and the pain on my wrist was no a scar, my back pain was even dying out I looked behind me to my new tail ash brown like my hair with a white tip swinging back and forth I then touched my face feeling what felt like three whisker like marks on the side of my face.

I then looked into a poodle to see my reflection, I did have whisker or at least something like it on my face, but my eyes changed the most, the whites were now black, and the color was glowing golden, with slit pupils.

I then saw my new mother holding my scared wrist sadly as she said,' Son I'm sorry for the pain and about this as this would have scarred you as a human, and the wound was there before the transformation demonic healing can't remove the scar.

I nodded stunned for a moment as she gave me a hug, a motherly hug I closed my eyes and cried first one of this I've ever had.

She then snapped her fingers making a whole open up in thin air as she said, "Now come along let's get to the demon realm it's been thousands of years sense I've been home and you have new family to meet."

She then stepped in and I followed it wasn't what I thought it would look like as the whole closed behind me I was in a forest of trees unnaturally tall ones, with purple leaves! I looked up at the sky a bright orange in color with what looked like a blue sun in the sky.

I blinked it was colorful.

I saw my new mom looking around as she said, "ok now if my sense of direction is right the village is a seven day walk to the north, which gives us all the time we need to teach you how to be a demon. Now come along son we have a long walk ahead of us.

I then followed and said, " yes mother."

To be continued.


	2. now he can sit on his thron

The following night in the human world Yuuko was in her room in her pink short sleeve hoodie on her bed looking out the window.

Yuuko's point of view.

Akihisa's words are stuck in my head "she just cates about getting in my pants "I shivered still all day long I looked for him and asked around no one knows where he is and some people are acting like they don't even remember him.

I went to his house and saw that horrible note and now he's gone! I put a hand over my heart how can one of the nicest guys around suffer so much.

I was pale as I thought of it and held my head I thought of him as trash just like the rest of my class! Was I really so much of a stuck up bitch just because I was in the top class?

I sighed as I held my heart I just hope my hero is safe and sound where ever he is.

Return to third person point of view.

In the demon realm Akihisa was standing on a stream literary standing on the water. Yuuki smiled as she was doing the same, "you've taken to Chakra control quite easily Son, you're a natural at this."

Akihisa's eyes watered at the complement as he said, "no one's ever said that about me!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes as she used a tail to pull a fish out of a stream, "this is a fish it is amazing at swimming, but is impossible for it to climbing a tree." She then returned it to the water as she said, "Judging it based on what it can't do instead of what it can do is stupid and unfair. Won't you agree?"

Akihisa laughed as he looked down in to the stream and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah judging a fish based on its tree climbing skills is stupid" He didn't notice but he now had two tails swinging behind him.

Yuuki smiled as she pulled a fan out of her top and fanned herself, "and you earned your second tail!"

Akihsia then looked back and couldn't get a good view so he moved after it making it look like he was standing on the water chasing his tails.

Yuuki laughed as she put a hand on her stomach, "I wish I had a camera."

Akihisa then chose to grab his tails with his hand to get a look at them, "When did I get two?"

Yuuki then closed her fan and said, "Well now Tails are a symbol of two things power and wisdom. As you grow mentally and physically you get more tails, with each tail doubling your power. With the ninth and final tail of our race the hardest to get, after all you have to be wise enough not to let the power go to your head, I think you'll have an easier time getting the last tail then I did."

Akihisa smiled at it as Yuuki used a tail to pick a green lily looking flower and hand it to him, "Now for the next listen now that you have control let's find out what your elemental gift is."

Akihisa held the flower as Yuuki said, "focus your chakra in to it and its reaction will tell us what you were gifted with." Akihsia looked confused but he did it and in a moment the flower burst into a small black fire ball shocking Akihisa.

Akihsia fell over landing on the water still not falling in as he got up and said, "What was that?"

Yuuki looked stunned, "the flower reacting to your gift, looks like you have been giving one of the rarest gifts a demon can get, hell fire."

The three were in a plain walking, it's grass was orange, and tall.

Akihsia had gotten rid of his old school jacket he was hiding in his grass next to his mother, who was saying, "we demons hunt for our food!" she then pointed to what looked like a horde of wolf sized rabbits.

Yuuki then said, "This rabbits are our prey, the aim is to get one. If you don't think you can do this, I'll understand... "he fore she could finish She heard Akihsia let out a roar and charge!

The rabbits ran but Akihisa was able to tackle one and as he covered his claws in hell fire sink them into its flesh killing it.

Yuuki blinked and said, "and to think I had doubts in your ability to do this…. I mean you got it on your first try that's impressive."

Akihisa smiled as he said, "Yeah I just channeled all the anger I've been holding in at the enemy using it to do some good, instead of letting it build up or control me!" behind akihsia a third tail now wagged.

Three days later they were on a hill looking at a city covered by a series of three massive stone walls.

Akihsia had his arms crossed as he said, "so this the Village?"

Yuuki smiled and said "why yes son, we'll be there by night fall and we'll finally be able to get changed I've been wearing this thing for over a thousand years!" She then pulled on her red kimono's sleeve.

Akihisa looked like he didn't care like something else was on his mind as they walked Yuuki looked to him, "What troubles you son?"

Akihisa then said, "well every night I've been having the same dream. I'm back in a human world forest. I hear a girl crying my name so I go to check it out then when I found her it's Yuuko."

Before he could finish Yuuki looked back and said, "and who is she?"

Akihisa then said, "the only person to be nice to me, well there's Hazuki but she's a little girl. But anyway so I walk out to her, and when she sees me she runs to me and hugs me, and…" he was unable to finish as a blush appeared on his face.

Yuuki giggled, "Then it sounds like you found your mate." Akihisa blinked in confusion so Yuuki spoke again, "Kitsune mate for life we have one true love and that's it. We know when we've met our soul mates because we will dream of them till we meet again. this connection is so strong if it's a human they can feel it as well."

Akihisa then blinked and said, "but I'm a half demon and she's?" Yuuki then cut him off, "Just mark her. Instead of wedding rings we use mate marks a scar like wedding band. Simple bite her, and she'll be your wife. Now the mark's magic will make a human become a demon. So just marry her and she'll be a fox like you, and I'll get my grandkits!"

Akihisa's eyes widened and he was red, "MOTHER!?"

Yuuki giggled happily as she said, "What? I'm sure you two would make cute little kits." Akihsia was red as they came to the village gate where two guards who quickly bowed,

One of the guards "your majesty you've returned."

Yuuki smiled, "yes and "She then used her tails to point to Akihisa, "and I've returned with an heir now please be dear and open the door my son has family to meet, and we both need to get changed."

The two guards jumped up and opened the gates "yes your majesties." The door then opened and Yuuki and max entered the village.

All around people were bowing and Akihisa was looking around at it all the building style was feudal japan yet they were taller than any modern building.

People where bowing yelling the queen has returned they then made it to a large tower were the gates opened to reveal a thorn and on it was a seven tailed Kitsune in a purple kimono and black hair.

Her eyes were red as she said, "so my dear sister has returned."

Yuuki then pulled out her fan and fanned herself, " why yes my dear big sister Vixen I have and I've returned with an heir so while I thank you for holding down the fort as the humans say, and offering your daughter as a replacement leaders both are no longer need now please leave my sit."

Vixen got up and looked at Akihisa, "three tails one behind for his age, I may never have gotten my eighth or ninth tails but I will make sure my daughter does, she will sit upon the thorn that should have been mine!"

Yuuki then growled a bit and said, "if you want it then maybe you should get smarter and let go of all that jealousy and hate so you'll be wise enough to get your last two tails already."

Vixen then looked at Akihisa and said, "Your mother won't be around forever dear prince better tail up soon! After all the heir is whoever gets nine tails first!" She then left.

Yuuki then closed the fan and said, "ok staff clean my thorn, I want my sister's stink off it, and show my son to his new room I'm off to the hot springs."

A one tailed adult fox girl in a maid outfit then showed up and said, "follow me your majesty."

She then showed Akihsia to a room and Akihsia walked in it was larger than his old home, it even had a private bath room and what looked like a private hot spring.

The maid then left saying "the royal tailor will show up in a little bit to make you a new wardrobe your majesty!" she then bowed and left.

A few hours later Akihisa was changed a black glove was over his right hand hiding the burn scar, a red guard was on the forearm and wrist.

He had on a green Japanese style shirt it was green but the right corner was purple, there was a red shirt under it as shown by his red caller and a cut in the green left larger sleeve showing the red one.

He had on grey samurai style baggy pants held up by a blue sash, no shoes he looked at himself in the mirror as he said, "the tailor knows his things I looked bad ass!"

He then laid down on his new bed and said, "well I didn't see any of this coming when I went into the summoner test war."

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep saying, "Well goodbye Akihsia Yoshi hello Akihsia Kitsune the half-blood prince."

To be continued


	3. Legend of the Dark ninetails!

The next day In the throne Room A large horse sized four tails fox stood before it morphed into Akihisa, he cracked his neck as he looked back at his fourth tail.

He smiled as Yuuki walked in fanning herself as she said, "well you've master shapeshifting now what about this Yuuko girl?"

Akihisa blushed and stuttered, "I mean I would still have one tail if I morphed back into my old self, I have to wait for the month were humans can't see our tails to go meet her." 

Yuuki snapped her fan closed and said, "you're just making up reasons to put it off. If it's meant to be she'll love you for the real you." She then put a hand on her son's face. "I'm a nine tails I can open portals between realms I can send you back there to see her at any time."

Akihisa looked away blushing as he said, "I'm just not ready."

Yuuki then put her fan away into her top as she said, "then as a mother I'm giving you a push out of the nest if you will! I'm sending you to the human realm for a week. You leave in four days. In the mean time you haven't been out of the tower, go meet the people, they want to meet their new prince, but don't get into any fights"

Akihisa crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and said, "yes mother!" He then walked out of the thorn room out of the palace.

In the village Akihisa was walking around people bowing when they saw him which clearly made him uncomfortable. In a moment he saw two boys throwing around a girl's doll while the girl was crying for it back in the middle unable to get it.

In a moment Akihisa grabbed the doll with his tail and hand it back to the girl who was smiling and hugging it, Akihisa then looked to the two boys, "you should both be ashamed of yourselves!"

Akihisa then pet the little girls head, "now you get home miss." The little girl smiled, "thank you Mr. Prince." 

Akihisa then growled at the boys making them run. He then continued walking he looked around seeing more then Kitsune running around the village. He saw a few Nekomata, Ushi-oni and a few other Yokai.

He then noticed a group about his age fighting each other.

One of them looked his way it's the prince "It's the prince come on join us!"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head, "But mom told me not to get in to any fights."  
one of the group who had three tails was laughing, "what a mother's kit!" 

In a moment Akihsia charged in and punched the three tails in to a field. The three tails then got up moved his arm sending off some ice spikes.

Akihsia breath his hellfire out his mouth melting the ice! Those watching gasped at the fire's black color.

The three tails gasped as steam covered the area then behind him he spotted Akihisa who had black fire covered claws to the back of his neck, "I believe I win!"

The three tails then turned around and hell over, "yeah your majesty you win!" he then backed away.

Akihisa looked confused as they all ran he looked at his hands, "what did I do?" he then ehard a girls laugh and turned to see a female Kitsune in a white kimono her eyes where ice blue, her hair ears and five tails where white as snow.

She fanned herself with a folding fan and said, "It's your power cousin! Wait I'm so sorry I am Kori Kitsune, daughter of Vixen, and your Cousin prince Akihisa!" She then bowed.

Akihisa blinked as he said, "ok cousin what about my fire is so scary?" he then made a fireball and looked at it.

Kori then rolled her eyes, "you clearly haven't done your reading yet, hellfire what you have comes straight form lowest realm, hell itself! To use hellfire one has to be born with a connection to hell."

Akihsia blinked, "say what?"

Kori then said, "It doesn't matter were in the nine realms one is the fact you can control the flames of hell shows you have a connection to hell." She then got close to Akihisa and closed her fan and used it to poke his chest, "But having the power of hell it's self at your fingertips won't stop me!"

Akihsia was confused again as Kori then said, "I have five tails you have four, I'm in the lead, which ever royal of the current generation gets there ninth tail first gets the thorn. In the race to the thorn I'm leading my dear cousin."

She then flicked his nose with the fan and said, "and while my mom lost the thorn I won't." She then turned around and opened her fan and said, "And one more thing Cousin, that three tails wasn't a master of ice like me! My ice will beat your dark fire any day!"

She then left a Stunned Akihisa who was blinking. "I'm connected to hell?"

Akihisa looked at his black fireball and said, "why do I have this? Why am I connected to hell?" He then closed his hands putting out the black flame and said, "As if I didn't know why!"

Akihisa's point of view.

all the hell I went through daily it gave me this connection all my pain, all my torture all my sorrow, bread this connection! I looked at my left hand opening it and making a small black fireball.

this is my gift given by pain. I whipped a tear from my eye as I put out the fire. I am a hellfire Kitsune I am Prince Akihisa Kitsune. I won't fall back into my smiling on the outside crying on the inside self.

I am Not the fool anymore! I then walked off back into the village out of the field, everyone still seemed to respect me the only different I notice is those young bulls now ran at the sight of me.

Great I've been a prince for all of a week and I'm already feared by my people. My mind then went to Yuuko as I blushed, Mother's right I've been putting this off for too long! I'll look forward to see her again soon.

Return to third person point of view. 

In the human world Yuuko was writing in her diary, "dear Diary it seems like more and more people are forgetting Akihisa or pretending he wasn't around what happened to him?"

She sighed as she wrote on, "I also keep having this dear, I'm in the forest alone in this pink and yellow Kimono, and I'm lost and as I yell out for help out walks this fox with four tails that then turns into Akihisa, and…."

Yuuko froze her face redder then ever as she wrote, "I'm not telling on the rest."

She then yawned as she said, "well tiem for bed." She then closed her dairy and put it away as she got in bed and closed her eyes and quickly blushed at the dream she was having.

she then muttered, "Akihisa."

Meanwhile back in the demon realm

Akihisa had made it home and spotted his mother on the thorn, "well, Mother I learned about my hell fire today." 

Yuuki looked down sadly as she got off the thorn walked over to Akihsia and hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She sighed, "but the fact is all demons are connected to hell in some way shape or form. Hellfire use to be a symbol of leadership a symbol of royal power and pride. A Symbol of the pride of Demon and Yokai."

Akihsia was confused and shaking a little as he looked to his mother as she let him go, "what changed?"

Yuuki sighed and whipped a tear form her eye as she signed for him to follow her, so he did to an area of statues of past nine tails foxes in fox form. "these are the statues of the nine tails before us, our family and past leaders."

Akihsia looked around confused till he spotted on that had fire molded on to, the flames were even painted black, behind it was a picture of his normal form a Kitsune in black shogun armor, and nine black fire covered tails.

Yuuki then cried and said, "your great grandfather happened Akihisa. the Dark Nine tails. You see while one can only get the nine tails by being wise and mature, he was the only royal of the generation. He couldn't get his ninth tail fearing we would be without a leader the council used a forbidden ritual to force his ninth tail to grow."

Akihisa put a hand on the statue, "and he wasn't ready for it, so he couldn't handle it so he became a…" he was crying as Yuuki said, "a monster. Yes."

the queen looked down sadly, "this is why we don't have a council anymore, and why the ritual information was all burned. His gift was hellfire so in the hands of the dark nine tails it became a symbol of pain, horror, and cruelty. He was so horrible hellfire is now viewed as a think to fear. It wasn't hell fire's fault; the same fate would have happened to ice if that was his gift."

Akihisa had tears in his eyes, "so I will be judged not for my gift but because of what one with the same gift did with it."

Yuuki held him and said, 'I'm sorry son!" Akihsia then held his mother and said, "It's ok mom I understand."

To be continued.

Now for a response to a guest review. A guest reviewer first asked if I would have some class a student become supportive to Akihisa, Now I can't give you a straight answer as that would be a spoiler, but it'll be awhile before Akihsia's back in Fumizuki academy.

Next the same guest reviewer comment on my grammar and spelling problems, I have dyslexia and I'm self-taught I make those mistakes, and try not to but they happen.

now I hope you continue to read review and enjoy the story. 


	4. A prince and his princess!

Four days later in his room.

Akihisa and a small army of him selves where gathering up things he now had five tails.

Akihisa's point of view.

I studied a scroll mother gave me on this thing called jutsu that humans could once do before they gave up the mystical arts. The only one I learned was this shadow clone thing that makes solid doubles of me, and when they go away I get all their knowledge and skills.

So I can learn things faster like how to do this! I watch as all my clones but my package on a scroll and I made a simple hand sign while tapping the scroll with one of my tails and said, "Seal!"  
I watched as everything was pulled into the scroll turning in to a picture on it I then rolled it up and pocketed it in my shirt. I can pull things I need out as I go and it's all as light as paper. I then picked up an ocarina.

I had learned to play it through the clones as a test. I pocketed it as well as I went down stairs to see my mother the servants bowing to me like they normal do is it because I'm their prince or because of my hellfire?

Is it out of respect or fear? I growled at the thought as I made it to the throne room to see my mother and said, "I'm ready to go mother."

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuki got up and opened a portal and said, "Go off and get your mate my son! I want to be a grandmother!"

Akihsia turned red as he walked through, and was back in the human realm forest he found his mother in. the portal closed behind him as he walked around closing his eyes enjoying the sounds of bird's trees fish and the wild life.

Akihsia held his hands together, "peaceful." His ears then twitched as he heard a bus mile away and took off like a wild animal to the sound form the forest he spotted a buss dropping the class A students off at a camp.

He then noticed Yuuko getting off the bus she looked sad as she held her bag and walked in He growled all he went to do was run up to her and hold her close to try and make her feel better, but that's not something a demon can do.

Akihsia cried as he moved away through the shadows looking at her his golden eyes watering a little. As he whispered "Yuuko"

With the students Yuuko then turned around thinking she heard something but didn't see a think so she turned back around to join the students.

Later on Akihisa was secretly watching the camp or secretly following Yuuko waiting for a moment where she would be alone and he could come out and speak with her. He was jumping form tree to tree!

He noticed her leaving it and smiled as he followed her to an old well. She then dropped a coin into it and put her hands together and said, "ok I know this is a long shot but I wish to know what happened to Akihisa."

Akihisa looked confused and as he jumped down making Yuuko turn to see him as he said, "Well that's kind of a long story." 

Yuuko jumped back at first she thought she was looking at a cosplayer but the eyes were glowing and the tails and ears where moving to realistically.

Yuuko's point of view.

I held my hands close to me and looked at the boy before me, looking so much like a demonic version of Akihisa it had to be some cosplayer pulling a joke couldn't be a real one. I then inched closer to him I was going to touch the ears to see if they were real.

I moved closer and one of his hands grabbed mine and made me touch the ear as he said, "tug it if you have to the it's real."

I then tugged it and paled as my eyes widen as he pulled me close they were real I was being held by a real life Kitsune! I start to shake and shiver in fear but he just held me as he said, "you want to know what happened to me Yuuko well I'll tell you after I saved you form that fall my life turned upside down."

My eyes widen its Akihisa! he's a Kitsune just like in my dreams.

Return to third person point of view.

A little while later Yuuko as sitting on the ground next to Akihisa as he finished his story leaving out the he is now a prince part.

Akihisa then said, "and that's what's happened to me."

Yuuko was blushing remembering her dreams as she moved a little closer triggering Akihisa to Wrap his tails around her making her turn redder, "so the nicest guy in the world is now a Yokai."

Akihisa put an arm around her and said, "yes in a nut shell and my mother sent me here for a week I honestly don't know why, I mean the one month where a Kitsune can hide all their tails isn't for some time" He was red and rubbing the back of his head.

Yuuko blushed and snuggled in to his chest and said, "I think I know why she sent you over here it was for me wasn't it" Akihsia looked away red as could be. Yuuko giggled and said, "So the big bad demon has a crush on little old me."

Akihisa looked at her and pulled her close pressing his lips against her's making her turn red he then broke the kiss and said, "what do you think."

Yuuko was red and blushing and looked away, "I think I just got a magical boyfriend. Wait do you have magic? Could you show me a little?"

Akihsia smirked and looked to a pound nearby he picked her up and jumped onto the water standing on it Making Yuuko's eyes widen as he set her down she was standing on his feet as he said, "Magical enough?"

Yuuko looked nervous as she said, "Yeah first day boyfriend takes you walking on water. That's pretty magical

Akihsia wrapped his tails around her, "I won't' let you fall." He then held on to her and start to move along the water's surface so smoothly it almost looked like they were dancing. 

Yuuko was red, and smiling as Akihisa signed as his ears twitched, "your evil twin is showing up I'm sorry to cut our first date short but I this Kitsune must be off." He then jumped off the water setting Yuuko down on her feet.

He then kissed her forehead as he said, "I'll return to you always that's my word, and Yokai can never go back on their word."

He then vanished in to the trees leaving Yuuko blushing as hideyoshi showed up and said, "there you are I was worried?" 

Yuuko breath to recollect herself as she flipped her hair and said, " So now you care about someone? Or are you one of those who want to forget him?" She then walked by Hideyoshi who looked confused.

Yuuko growled to herself "bastard!"

Later on at the camp.

Yuuko was walking around with a new spring in her step. She then spotted a sad looking Kubo sitting alone and sat down beside him and said, "what's wrong?"

Kubo sighed, "it's like Akihisa was never around!" he was in tears, "He vanishes and everyone just forgets him? How could people be so cruel? And what happened to him."

Yuuko looked nervous and bit her lower lip and looked around, "I was out by that old wishing well earlier and I saw him." 

Kubo jumped up smiling for the first time in a long time he grabbed her and said, "Tell me everything!" He was shaking her and she said, "STOP SHAKING ME!"

Kubo then stopped and Yuuko blushed and nervously said, "you need to see it to believe it"

later that night in the forest Akihsia was sitting in a tree playing his ocarina as he played fallen leaves danced around him to the sound as a spiritual rainbow of colors spiraled around him.

Making it look like the tree was glowing form the inside out.

In the forest Yuuko was leading Kubo around and he heard the song and spotted the tree and jumped, "you know what I can live without Akihisa!"

Yuuko then grabbed his caller as he tried to run and said, "stop being a chicken Kubo Akihisa I think that's you!" the song and light ended.

Form the tree dropped Akihsia who land on his feet he then walked to them and said, " yes I am the only Yokai in this forest at the moment. But you sure it's wise to bring him?"

Kubo was stuttering, "a….aaaaaaakihi….sssssssaaaa? Yokai…fox…..kitsune….. not ready!" He was pale and blushing frozen.

Yuuko then jumped in to Akihisa's arms and hugged him, ' yes I'm sure " She then kissed him happily as Akihsia wrap his arms and tails around her and held her close as he returned the kiss.

Kubo's jaw dropped.

To be continued.


	5. fox vs Bull!

In the forest Kubo's eyes widen at the sight of the fox demon before him who Yuuko was snuggling up to.

Akihsia looked at her, "you sure it was a bright idea to tell him?"

Yuuko hugged him, "he was so sad he need to know you where ok Akihisa!"

Kubo blinked, "Prove this isn't a prank! DO MAGIC!" He then points and Akihsia put his hands together "fine then shadow clones!"

From his shadow came nine copies of himself which made Yuuko turn red and Kubo adjust his falling off glasses as his face turned red, "ok I believe and I don't need to know nothing else."

The nine clones pulled out there copies of the ocarina and began to play while the Real one start to Dance with a red Yuuko.

The ocarina's song was field with joy and happiness and the rainbow light show it made light up the forest Kitsune-bi made of black fire danced through the light around the area and a stunned Kubo.

He looked at the little black fire foxes there was six one for each of Akihisa's tail as he said, "I feel like a third wheel."

Kubo's point of view.

akihsia the kind sweet adorable boy I fell in love with has returned as a pardon the pun as a hell a sexy Kitsune! A demon! Strange how life works but I smiled as I watched the real him dance happily in the super natural light and music show.

Unlike Minami Himeji or Miharu, I know love means wanting the one you love to be happy even if it's not with you. Akihisa is smiling his happy with Yuuko so I'm happy.

I must say they look so cute together I never seen Yuuko smile before. It's an amazing one. I then looked back to the Kitsune-bi I know legends so I know what they are but why are they black?

Shouldn't they be spiritual blue flames? I blinked as I spotted the light show grow and images in the lights foxes' castles crowns what looked like a couple dancing and a larger fox with nine tails.

I wonder what they could mean? Who cares this is amazing! It's magical! And above all us romantic! But soon the song came to an end and the clones bowed and vanished as I clapped.

Yuuko and Akihisa's dance end with them kissing and I whipped a tear form my eyes, "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!"

Return to third person point of view.

Later on Yuuko was In the camp bath house washing when a girl screamed, "THE BOYS ARE TRYING TO PEEP!"

Yuuko then dove neck deep in the water and turned red as she said, "OH HELL NO!"

Outside in the forest around the camp Akihisa's fox ears twitched. As he picked up on it and said, "HELLO! THEY WILL NOT SEE MY MATE UNDRESSED!"

He ran off like he just got out of hell. He snuck into the Camp hiding in the shadows when he spotted Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta.

Akihisa then made more clones all of them vanishing in the shadows and while hiding all the clones and the original yelled "summon!"

Around the three would be peepers were now an army of Akihsia avatars they all had low scores but so did there's.

The three jumped back memories of Akihisa flashing back to them. 

The real Akihisa then through his voice to his avatar as it moved its lips to make it look like it was talking.

The real Akihisa's Avatar then said, "I cannot allow you to pass!"

Hideyoshi was pale looking at all the Akihsia avatars, "What the hell is going on!"

Kouta was shivering, "what the supernatural shit!"

Yuuji looked around his eyes widen, "Akihsia please I'm being blackmailed by Shouko she is working with a girl with a burned butt we need to know who to save my neck form marrying her!"

Akihsia and all his hidden clones Avatars then said, "You all betrayed me so now I betray you! You shall know my pain and suffering by being married to Shouko Yuuji!"

Hideyoshi screamed, "IT"S REVENGE FORM THE BEYONED!" the army then beat the crap out of there avatars making there scores hit zero.

Iornman then popped up and grabbed Yuji Kouta and Hideyoshi he looked around at all the Akihisa. "DAM! What's it like on the other side kid!?"

Akihsia and the clone avatars "it takes getting use to!" they all then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Ironman then said, "I'm going to have nightmares now!" he then shivered, " Well this will make one hell of a story won't it boys!"

Hideyoshi's eye was twitching, "I think I peed!"

That night in the camp the story of the multiple Akihsia Avatar's spread like wild fire.

Yuuko blushed as she looked out her window and whispered, "thank you Akihisa." She then saw lights all over the forest and the sound of ocarinas and smiled as she got In bed to go to sleep, "such a romantic."

Around the camp people where having different reactions to it.

In their room Kouta and Yuuji where hugging as they heard, "IT'S HIM AGAIN!" they were crying.

in his room Hideyoshi was shivering under the covers holding himself pale saying. "He's after me! He's after me."

Kubo was smiling listening to the song, "such a musical genius." He then blushed and said, "Yuuko you lucky girl!"

In her room Miharu was waving around a charm saying, "BEGONE SPIRIT! LEAVE MY HONEY ALONE!"

Meanwhile in their room Minami and Himeji where hugging eachother's crying Minami in German.

Himeji then said, "Why Akihisa why?"

Minami then cried the same thing in German.

Elsewhere Ironman was watching, "why didn't he put this much effort into anything when he was alive?"

He then spotted what looked like a black fire Kitsune. Ironman then smirked as he looked at his hand making a blue it become in chased in a stone ball covered in spikes, "Oh so you're not a ghost! Kitsune trickier at its finest boy! You had me going! If only you had this much skill in school!"

He then opened his hand making it return to normal, "who would have thought the new prince I heard about would have been that idiot!" He then jumped out a window and ran off at inhuman speed to the scores of the sound.

In moments Akihsia and his clones stopped playing as he felt something and spotted Ironman who knocked down the three he was standing in with a kick.

Akihsia jumped down and said, "what the hell?"

In a moment Ironman changed he grow twice as tall his lower body was covered in black hair his feet where hooved. His head was bull like as he said, "I'm like you boy!"

He then charged with two large stone balls covered in spikes on his fist, He tried ot Punch Akihsia who barely avoid it.

His clones then jumped form the trees and tackled Ironman he was smashing through them easily but it gave Akihisa some time to think.

Akihsia put a hand to his chin, "Stone doesn't burn so I don't think my fire would work!"

Ironman then charged again this time he was on fire and Akihsia used his tails to push off the ground to jump over the bull.

As Akihsia landed he spoke, "when did I become a bull fighter! Wait I am a prince! Last time I checked bulls work for the royals of all nine demon kingdoms! You should be bowing down kissing my ass!"

Ironman then said, "but if you buy my daughter will have no more competition for the throne!"

Akihsia turned pale, "my cousin kori's dad!" he pointed at him, "YOUR MY UNCLE!?" Ironman then charged on fire with his stone spike hands.

Akihisa once more jumped over him making him crash into a tree but the wood didn't burn. "Wait the fire isn't real! It's just a trick!"

The bull then charged again and Akihsia Avoid it again and he said, "Not sure what good that does me!"

Meanwhile Yuuko woke up when the song end and grabbed a flash light, "he cut off in the middle Something must be up!" she then walked out with a flash light and spotted a minotaur charging at Akihisa.

Yuuko then screamed Making Ironman turn to charge at him!"

Akihsia jumped in the way and grabbed Ironman by the horns to hold him back "YUUKO GET OUT OF HERE IT'S IRONMAN HE WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Yuuko was pale and Ironman laughed, "Now I've seen everything when your boyfriend the prince dies my daughter his cousin will be queen!"

Yuuko then looked at Akihsia in shock and said, "YOU'RE A PRINCE!"

Akihsia growled as his hands became covered in hell fire! "I wanted to make sure you loved me for me Not that dam title!" He then pushed Ironman into the ground and up to his knees and kicked him in the head sending him flying away.

Yuuko was blushing and said, "trust me I love you for you! I just wish you would have told me I was your princess!" she Went to Hug him but one of his tails stopped him as he said, "It's not over!"

He then grabbed her and jumped up to avoid another charge form Ironman, "I mean he just won't quit!" He then landed on the ground and pulled out his Ocarina and he said, "I dislike the idea of having to do this!"

as ironman charged Akihisa played making the light it normal made wrap around and trap Ironman he then let Yuuko go as he continued to play.

Ironman struggled, "the moment you stop is the moment I'm free!" Akihisa then looked to a scared Yuuko then back to ironman and he changed the tune of the song to more of an angry song.

The light turned red as it pulled Ironman down under till he was up to his neck and his head morphed into a tombstone sized statue of a miniature on a stone marked sealed!

Akihsia then stopped, and looked to a shocked Yuuko, " I played the song of sealing witch locks away demons. I didn't want to but.." Yuuko then jumped into his arms and kissed him.

To be continued.


	6. The prince and Princess

The next morning in the camp Yuuko was talking with Kubo.

Kubo was eating at the same table as her and as he spoke, " so let's get this straight. Akihsia is a Kitsune prince! He's in a race against his cousin to get his nine tail as first one to have nine tails gets the throne. And ironman is his uncle who tried to kill him so his daughter wouldn't have rival for the thron?"

Yuuko nodded and blushed, " yes I know it explains his charms."

Kubo nodded and said, " yes him a prince it all makes sense now!" he adjusted his glass. " It all makes sense."

Meanwhile outside Miharu was just getting off the phone with Shouko.

she then heard a voice saying, "so you're the reason Yuuji and the assholes tried to peep!" Miharu then turned and saw a dog sized Fox with six tails swinging behind it.

Miharu's eyes widen as the fox then said, "You humans are always so fan to mess with!" In a moment black fire span around the fox returning it To Akihisa in his humanoid form who crossed his arms.

Miharu screamed and shivered and fell to her knees, begging, " please don't eat me!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "am I Kitsune not an ogre! But I won't I just want you to stop with the black mail, as if you keep doing it the more Yuuji and the jackasses are going to try and peep to see who's behind it. And I don't want them to see My Yuuko naked!"

Miharu's eyes widen, "Wait…. YUUKO'S DATING A DEMON!" she fell backwards as Akihsia moved closer to her. She backed away till her back was to a tree.

Akihisa kneeled down, "yes she's dating me." He then snigged the air and sighed, "and well isn't this a surprise we have something in common. You may have known me in my human life. Back when everyone called me the ultimate idiot!"

Miharu's eyes widen but before she could speak Akishia pulled out a scroll form his shirt and pulled out a massive bloody rust battle axe bigger then he was, "Let me talk because I would hate to have to use this."

Miharu nodded quietly shaking In fear. Akihisa then continued, " Now where was I , yes my nose picks up you like wise had a horrible family who attempted to violate you."

Miharu was crying, "you can smell how my daddy…..violate me?...wait likewise?"

Akihisa, " my former sister was the same as your old man. The only different between us I didn't blame every one of the same gender for the evil deeds of one person Now I'm going to show you not all guys are bad and now all demons are evil!"

Akihsia then hit the axe with a claw making it explode into confetti that land on her making her glow, She looked confused as the glowing stopped and she said, "I've just casted a spell upon you. Your father won't be able to get within five feet of you, so he'll never be able to hurt you again. to show it's works the same thing applies to Yuuji."

One of his tails held her phone witch he crushed and said, " the recording of the proposal is the payment for this gift. Now goodbye Miharu."

Akihsia then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Miharu then fainted and when she woke up she walked by Yuuji and he want sent flying five feet away from her Miharu gasped, "It wasn't a dream!"

She then walked off looking confused holding her head, "My head hurts!"

Kubo then walked up to her adjusted her glasses, "Welcome to the in the know loop, the Kitsune that gave you that gift is also the Kitsune prince. Also I am so sorry and horrified about what happened to you."

Miharu was crying and said, "Don't talk about what my daddy did!" Everyone took notice of that and paled as she ran off crying.

Minami's eyes were widened as she spoke in German.

Hideyoshi then pulled out a phone, "I'm calling the cops! I mean that guy runs a coffee shop we all go to and he… " Hideyoshi then shivered unable to finish the sentence.

Elsewhere Yuuko was in the forest holding on to Akihisa's arm as they sat under a tree, His tails were wrapped around her like a blanket.

Yuuko snuggled in up to him and said, "you know you are too nice dear."

Akihsia smiled and said, " I know but I kind of half to be." HE then made a hellfire ball and said, "this gift of mine was once used by the only evil king the Kitsune had sense his day it's been looked down upon."  
Yuuko then hugged him and said, "Don't' worry you'll show them that there is nothing to fear, and you're the nicest guy ever."

Akihisa held on to her close and kissed her on the head as he said, "hard to believe you'll have to leave the forest tomorrow."

Yuuko then snuggled up to him sadly, "maybe you could come into the city?"

Akihisa held her closer as he morphed into his former human self with one tail swinging behind him. "there is only one month a year where I can hide all my tails, and its next month."

Yuuko looked sad as Akihisa returned to his normal form. "this bites! You're going to be here for four more days and I'll be miles away from you!" She rest her head on his chest, "How about you contact your mom and for early pick up so I can speed all the time till that month with you?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he said "A prince calling his mother to help smuggle his human girlfriend into the demon world. That's a scandal."

Yuuko blushed and tapped her fingers together and said, "well what about asking her to help bring a wife home." Akihisa's looked confused as he asked, "did you just ask that?"

Yuuko said, "I mean we know this is true love, and you said it yourself all you need to do to mark me as your wife and make me a Kitsune is bite my neck so?" She then rubbed her neck, " bite away."

Akihsia blushed and moved his mouth to her neck and whispered " you sure?" Yuuko nodded and whispered, " yes" Akihsia then sank his fangs into her neck making Yuuko blush and let out a low moan of pain as she closed her eyes.

Yuuko passed out as she grew a fox tail and fox ears on top of her head. in a moment A new seventh tail of Akihisa wrapped around Yuuko's new one as he held her.

Akihisa's point of view.

I kissed the scare on her neck form the bite the mate mark, show's she's my wife the new ears and tail the same color as her hair with white tips she looked even cuter now.

I held her tight, as I pulled out her phone and sent a message to kubo that said, "me and Yuuko are eloping sighed Akihisa."

I then got a devilish idea and messaged Hideyoshi saying, "hi Hideyoshi I'm your sister's secret boyfriend we're eloping. See you sighed your new brother in law."

I giggled at it oh to see the look on Hideyoshi's face. I then held my sleeping wife petting the space between her fox ears which made her tail wag and her let out a purring sound.

it is good to be the prince.

Return to third person point of view.

Kubo and Miharu was talking, "So Then Akihsia used his magic ocarina to trap evil uncle ironman in the earth."

Miharu shivered, "How is uncle ironman the creepiest part of this story?"

Kubo then got a text and gasped and showed it to her, "eloping!"

Miharu covered her mouth and gasped and said, "she's running away to be a princess! It's like a fairy tail!"

elsewhere a scream of horror was heard.

Hideyoshi's point of view.

me and your sister are eloping. My sister has a secret relationship and she's eloping! "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MOM AND DAD?"

I tell over frozen pale and blue as I laid on the floor. Sighed my new brother in law! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

What the hell? The hell! Who are you! Where did you come from!? Why are you taking my sister form me! What is going?

I then saw what looked like a fox made of black fire in the window looking at me I turned into smoke and vanished form my sight.

What the hell? Am I going crazy!?

to be continued.


	7. ghostly wedding!

In the forest Akihsia stood side by side with Yuuko who was now dressed in a pink kimono with a yellow ribbon around her waist she was blushing as she held on to Akihisa.

Miharu was looking at her, "So kawaii! So fucking Kawaii!" She looked away, "your trying to trick me with the cuteness!"

Yuuko just blushed more as she held on to Akihisa's arm, "Guys!"

Kubo adjusted her glasses, "you're lucky, lucky girl Yuuko!"

Akihisa held her, " we contacted my mother at the fox shrine up the way, we'll be leaving later today. After one good by prank on my former friends."

Miharu then rose her hand, "I'm going to miss sending Yuuji flying by getting close when that part of the spell wears off."

Kubo then said, "What do you guys have in mind."

Yuuko then snuggled into Akihisa's arms, " we have a big one!"

Later on in the camp.

Hideyoshi was rocking while holding his legs to his chest " My sister is eloping!"

Kubo then walked over to him, "as someone who has meet her new husband I have to say she's in good hands."

Miharu walked up and added "and he's how I found out I go both ways. I mean he's hot!"

Everyone then looked at her as Hideyoshi jumped up yelling, "YOU TWO KNEW!"

Miharu then said, " yes, and what's the big deal we've all meet her new husband. Just try to figure it out!"

In a moment the lights went out and when they came back on Kubo and Miharu where gone Making everyone yell.

On the roof Akihisa and Yuuko dust off Miharu and Kubo and said, "Stay here!"

Akihisa then made one clone started to play a haunting song on his ocarina down in the camp the magical light show took the form of ghosts and ghouls flying around making everyone scream at once!

the Akihisa clone then turned into a pale grey skinned version of his human self in a white kimono who's eyes where pure glowing red and who's mouth had an evil insane smile that gave off a red glow as well.

the clone pushed his one fox tail into his kimono to hide it, "Now let's go make some baka's scream!"

the clone then vanished.

in the camp Yuuji Minami Himeji Kouta and Hideyoshi where running when the Akihisa clone jumped out and said, "hello my old friends!"

they all then jumped into eachother's arms and screamed, "GHOST!" Minami was shaking and speaking in German.

Akihisa then looked to Yuuji, "hello old friend!" Yuuji backed away and said, " please man I'm sorry!"

Akihisa's clone got in his face, "you say that but you don't know what you're sorry about!" He then waved to hideyoshi, "Hay Hideyoshi you really need to catch up on your beauty sleep!"

Hideyoshi turned pale and painted where he stood.

Yuuji was backing away in fear "what are you going to do to me!?"

Akihisa's clone then made chains appear and grab Yuuji as he pulled him away, "the ultimate payback!" Yuuji screamed, "BUT I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Akihsia laughed, "I'm not going to make you a ghost Yuuji" He then kicked down a door to show Shouko in a wedding dress with what had to be another clone morphed into a ghostly ordained minister.

Yuuji's eyes bugged out of his head as Akihisa said, "I'm throwing you and Shouko a wedding !"

Shouko was smiling, " see what a great friend you have dead but throwing us a surprise wedding!"

Yuuji was crying water fall tears, "COULDN'T YOU JUST KILL MEE?"

Akihisa laughed, "why would I made a bride a widow on her wedding day!" He then made Yuuji stand beside Shouko.

the minister "Shouko do you agree to make Yuji your husband!"

Shouko then said, " yes it's all I've want sense I was a little girl!"

the minster " and does Yuuji agree to this!"

before Yuuji could scream no Akihisa covered his mouth and said, " yes he does he just can't talk at the moment!" Yuuji was crying.

the minister then said, "then by the power invested in me by a demon prince you two are now husband and wife the bride may kiss her groom!"

Akihsia then let Yuuji go as Shouko throw her flowers and kissed Yuuji deeply.

Kouta caught the flowers as he stared wide eyed, "this will haunt me for the rest of my life!"

Minami was crying in German.

Himeji was crying, "weddings always get me!" at which point the Minister and Akihsia vanished in smoke as the haunting song stop and the ghosts vanished.

On the roof Akihsia laughed as he got the clones memories, " that was just perfect!"

Yuuko smiled, " glad I'm not the only bride here!"

Miharu blinked and said, "you shotgun wedding Yuuji and Shouko? Well that is the ultimate payback on that jerk!"

Kubo then said, " yes it is! but maybe a bit too evil!"

Yuuko then said, " he tried to peep on all the girls he got what he deserved."

Akihsia then picked her up, " Now we must be off." He then jumped off into the trees and vanished from sight.

Kubo then opened the door back down and said, "Come one let's go congratulate the new bride and groom!"

Miharu then smiled and said, "Yes I must go congratulate Shouko in getting her soulmate!"

Meanwhile Akihisa and Yuuko where at a shrine with a nine tailed fox statue he smiled as he touched the statue opening a portal.

the two then held hands and walked through to the demon realm the portal closing behind them.

As soon as they walked through they appeared in Yuuki's thorn room and she smiled as the staff bowed, "please welcome my son and his bride home!"

Yuuki then got up and hugged Yuuko and smiled " welcome to the family dear."

Yuuko smiled and said, "Thank you your majesty"

Yuuki smiled and let go of her, "your my daughter in law call me Yuuki."

later that night.

Akihisa's point of view.

I was sitting in the private hot springs in my room, yes I have that, with Yuuko my mate in my arms her eyes where closed and she was snuggled up to me.

I held her tight and kissed her head She was tried form our first night as husband and wife. I guess I'll spend the rest of the week helping her learn how to use her new Kitsune powers before the demon version of highschool starts.

I held her close and used a tail to wash her back as I smiled, I had payback on my former friends gained two new ones, and my wife. A great week if I do say so myself.

Akihsia then closed his eyes as he held her tight, I'm finally happy.

to be continued.

Omake.

Shouko was showing a photo album of her supernatural shotgun wedding to class a, "Not what I had in mind but all In all I'm happy with it, may need a second wedding so my dad can give me away but that's about it!"

she then walked away pulling Yuuji along by a leash.

Yuuji was crying, "someone save me!"

everyone backed away, "and be next on the ghost revenge list hell no!"

end omake.


	8. Demon school! part one!

Akihsia's point of view

I was smiling truly happy as I danced with my Yuuko at a ball. I was in my normal outfit and my beloved was in her pink kimono I smiled she now had three tails which wrapped around mine I couldn't help but smile.

I was a prince I had caring mother and my true love, plus the kind loving way I treat my Yuuko has shown most I'm not like the dark nine tails.

She was smiling at me as I held her close as we danced. I span her around at I notice a corner of the ball room Cousin Kori is so mad she's losing control over her ice powers not going to look good for her.

I smiled I seven tails more than here and the same as her mother I had a mate. Who was happy and loving as she was beautiful I then pulled her closer and happily kissed her.

Soon the one month a fox can shape shift into a form with tail will be here and I can settle the things of my past life and move on completely to my new happier life with my wife.

I broke the kiss with my wife and smiled.

return to third person point of view.

Yuuko smiled as she danced with her husband and spoke, "the demon realm is so beautiful I kind of want to see the other seven realms."

Akihisa smiled knowing his wife had read about them, "well to do that you either need to find one of the trees roots or be a nine tails. So my love I promise I'll become a nine tails just to take you to the other seven. And I fox may never brake their word."

Yuuko blushed red and said, "Romantic!"

Akihsia then kissed her nose and said, "how could I not be romantic I love my mate." Yuuko turned redder as he smiled and held her closer.

meanwhile looking on in cold rage was Kori.

Kori's point of view.

A cousin out of nowhere who went from being less tails then a normal kit his age to having more! More than me! The same as my mother! He defeated my father!"

I growled he even has a mate! Ready to create and heir when mating season rolls around! He has the rarest power there is! he's even getting right of the stereotypes around it without trying!

oh my dear cousin Akihisa you truly are a clever and cunning foxy, as clever and cunning as they come!

I will find a way to beat you to the throne! I pulled out a handkerchief and bit it to deal with my stress! I won't lose the throne!"

I then left the floor and walls freezing behind me! I can't challenge him for it tails are power! He may only have one more that that shows he has twice the rare power as me!"

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuki was watching her Son and daughter in law dance happily together she smiled brightly as she fanned herself with the holding fan with a smile on her face. "My baby boy."

Yuuki's point of view.

I smiled at my son having come so long form that damaged kit who need some love and caring to a warrior prince happy with all the love he could have.

I heard his promise to become a nine tails just to show his mate the other seven realms. Such a noble young man no wonder he is having no trouble gaining tails.

those last two tails will be his soon I can sense it a noble man like him has no trouble with the mental growth need to gain them

I then held my swords handle it was a family sword giving to all upon the eight tail Soon it'll be yours my son!

I then smiled as I turned to see my sister vixen and I quickly shock my nine tails in her face smug face! "I'm the queen you can never be Seven tails!"

I heard her growl and walk away, I am never too old to rub my nine tails and queen status in her smug face!

I laughed I need that. I then stopped to do some math the month where we can hide our tails is next month And mating season the only month where our kind can conceive a child is two weeks after it's start …. I'm going to have a grandkit when they come back.

I then jumped for joy smiling at the though. A little bundle of joy in the family such a wonderful thought.

Return to third person point of view.

The next day Akihsia and Yuuko where sitting next to teach other in a class room with a lot of other students I na room with one adult demon teaching.

Yuuko whispered to Akihisa, "why are we here?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes " because all its school, and it's either this or be like my cousin and have a private tutor and I won't be like her!"

Later on when the class was out.

Yuuko spotted a three tailed wolf demon in all black pushing down and two tailed cat girl who had blond hair ears and tail, dressed in sandals green stockings black skirt and a blue tank two.

the wolf said, "get out of here your stupid cat!"

Yuuko yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" the wolf then summoned a whip made of a thorn covered vine and went to whip her and said, "Shut up!"

in a moment Akihsia jumped in the way grabbing the whip and making it burst I nto black fire shocking the wolf, "You won't scream at my mate!"

the wolf backed away in but behind him appeared Yuuko who held out her hand firing off a burst of air that knocked the wolf out a window.

Yuuko then bend over and helped up the cat girl, "I'm Yuuko and you are."

the cat girl fixed her hair and said, " Kitten thanks your majesty!"

Akihisa then said, "I do hate bullies."

Kitten then bowed, "thank you your majesty." Akihsia smiled and said, " My name is Akihsia I am not the king yet."

Yuuko and Akihisa then ptu a hand on Kittens shoulder and said, "Come on let's go report this to a teacher."

a few days later.

while relaxing in there private hot spring Yuuko was in Akihsia's arms, " I mean we spend the first week in one class with all the students why split us up in to smaller groups now?"

Akihsia held her, " the first week was to figure out who would best work In a group then split them up into balanced groups it's the same system humans used before they stopped using chakra to the point they lost the ability then forgot all about it. Test me we'll be in the same group!"

Yuuko then snuggled into his chest " ok then, So is this like our old school with class wars?"

Akihsia held her and said, " yes but using real demonic powers to truly battle, the easy way to say it is your score is worn on a school arm band and when it hits zero form damage you're out. But there is only one score with your grades averaged out."

Yuuko then cuddles up to Akihisa, " ok enough about school, We're in a hot spring together with no cloths, Let's do something else" She then kissed her husband deeply.

Akihisa held her close and deepened the kiss.

to be continued.

Omake

Hideyoshi was a sleep in his bed in his dream he in the forest and he turned to see his sister snuggled up to a large horse sized nine tailed fox holding a baby nine tails

Hideyoshi looked confused and blinked and the nine tails was replaced by a nine tailed fox version of Akihsia.

a copy then jumped from the real Akihisa's shadow who walked over to Hideyoshi making him jump back.

Hideyoshi looked panicked as his back hit a tree and Akihisa's clone said, "Come on now Hideyoshi I won't hurt you after all I am your brother in law"

at witch point Hideyoshi jumped up in bed shaking like a leaf," WHAT THE FUCK!"

Meanwhile In the demon realm.

Akihsia was lying awake in his bed holding Yuuko in her sleep as he smirked and said, " well I guess that's the best prank one can pull using a Kitsunebi infused with a nightmare illusion."

he smiled as he closed his eyes, "Oh hideyoshi you are so easy to mess with."

end omake.


	9. demon school part two!

The next day, Akihsia's point of view

Me and Yuuko where in the field behind the school our score bands both read 100 and we were surrounded by another class. How did we get her it's simple.

ME and Yuuko got into the advanced class witch has the few students to the average class who has the most tried to attack our class and beat them through numbers.

I quickly made a large number of shadow clones who tackled the other students around me and Yuuko and had them explode into black fireballs knocking them out making their scores hit zero.

I smiled, " well That works." Yuuko was smiling and was about to hug me when a hard rubber ball it her in the stomach making her fall over and her score hit zero!

I then growled and turned to see the last member of the other class he was a raccoon dog in a samurai outfit shouldering a sword his score band read 200 two hits, to my 100 one hit. "How dare you strike my mate!"

the raccoon dog held out his sword and said, "come at me prince!" I then made a sword out of black fire and charged clashing swords with him we were the last of our classes so this was for the win.

I avoid his sword strikes easily and I quickly made my own black fire sword longer hit him in the chest making his score go down to 100 as I smiled, he clearly never learned how to use chakra to make a blade longer or wider!

He growled as he went in for a slash I made a second fire sword and one blade blocked his sword the other hit his knee making him fall over with zero score.

an announcement voice then called out, "winner of combat advanced class."

I smiled, a win I then went to help up Yuuko and I pulled her into a kiss.

return to third person point of view.

Yuuko hugged akihsia as everyone got up from the mock war. It was pretty much everyone saying good game and helping each other up.

the raccoon dog demon got up and said, "sorry about the rubber ball I saw it laying out not picked up from gym and I saw away for my class to possible win."

Yuuko rubbed her stomach, "It's ok I understand."

Akihsia then shock his hand, "you almost had us."

The raccoon dog, " yeah and thanks for not making the flames burning hot, and just stinking. Nice game."

Akihsia smiled," right back at you next time bring another weapon."

they all then left back to class room.

the top class room looked a lot nicer then class 2-A and more feudal looking with only ten students.

Yuuko pulled out a fan form her kimono sleeve and fanned herself, "ten vs fifty. I'm shock we won at all."

Akihisa then said, "Well it was the first day were mock wars could happen, so it made sense there testing scores were pretty close to ours. And sense it's one hit takes away 100 points they had a winning plan. In All honesty if I hadn't master shadow clone like my ancestor we wouldn't have had the way to counter the numbers."

Yuuko snuggled into Akihisa, "I know honey your cloning power is amazing for multiple reasons" she was red faced with a blush snuggling happily with the night before in her mind.

Akihisa held her happily while the others including Kitty looked at them in shock.

Kitty then said, "ok subject change! As winners we pick average punishment."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "just have them wear I heart Kori t-shirts! That'll get them!"

Everyone shivered and said, "yeah that is the ultimate punishment."

Akihsia crossed her arms, " yes I believe her private teachers are a reason to avoid being below advanced as she views it as a shame on her pride as a royal."

Yuuko then sat down at a desk and said, "Tell me about it. I mean what's wrong with her? I mean she's the only ice user I've meet that's cold as hell in personality, all the rest are ironically warm hearted, even the Yuki-onna's are as nice and friendly as they come."

Akihsia sat down next to him and said, "her problem is the witch who raised her. And the fact she's iron man's daughter… need I say anymore?"

Yuuko shivered, "that still haunts me." Akihisa then held her as the demon teacher walked in.

Later on after school.

Akihsia and Yuuko where going on a nice walk around the village.

Yuuko was snuggled up to her husband holding his arms. " just a few more week till we can have some fun in the human world with our tails completely invisible, us walking through the door having transferred back for a while, you claim to have just left down and been adopted, after pretending to be a ghost at the camp, they will think they have lost their minds."

Akihisa laughed, " why yes they will main class f after seeing ' my ghost' "

Yuuko giggled," It'll be fun, but I think we should let my dear twin in on it before we start knowing the truth will be a lot worst for him."

Akihsia smiled as they came to a lake and sat down beside it, "why yes it will!"

Yuuko sat down in his lab as the sun set she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Yuuko's point of view.

sitting in my husband's lab in his arms watching the sunset…. Come on already mating season mama, wants to be a mama fast.

I snuggled into his chest happily, a few more weeks till I can be in the human world back at the school, and getting some fun payback on some people.

I smiled and snuggled more, I can't wait for mating season.

I wonder how my twin and friends are doing without us? I shrugged it off and went back to cuddling my mate my true love, My prince charming, and my hero.

return to third person point of view.

Kubo was in his room marking off days on his calendar, "days tell Akihisa and Yuuko come back." He smiled as he picked up his phone to see a text form Miharu who he called.

in her room Miharu was in her room marking off days as well when she picked up her phone and said, " hay Kubo."

Kubo smiled, "I can't believe it getting closer to closer to the return of the foxes going to be fun sense we're in on the tricks."

Miharu then said, " yeah going to be a fun time and I'm happy the spell keeping my father away is forever. I'm having so much fun running up to him sending him flying out of range for all the shit he's done to me. It's sweet sweet revenge."

she smiled happily and teared up, "I've never been so happy, Oh Akihisa you are a wonderful man, Yuuko you lucky vixen."

Kubo then said, "I know right! I can't wait to see class 2-f thinking they are going mad. Going to be a fun time!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Hideyoshi was walking into his house when he spotted eight dancing fox made of black fire and his eyes widen as they danced around him and singing in fox sounds around him

Hideyoshi stayed there stunned for a half hour till they turned to smoke out and he held his head, "I'M LOSING MY DAM MIND!"

He then fell over and fainted.

meanwhile in the demon world

in their bed room Akihisa and Yuuko where laughing as they watched it all on a crystal ball.

Yuuko was holding her sides, " you were right dear that was rich!" akihsia then hugged her and gave her a kiss and said, "yes it was."

on the crystal ball Hideyoshi got up and cried, "I don't want to be a crazy girl….wait I'M A BOY!"

end omake 


	10. Return to Fumizuki!

A few weeks later Akihisa and Yuuko where walking down the streets of there old town hand in hand in Fumizuki school uniforms making a few people gasp or look confused.

Yuuko was giggling, "best part about the pretend we transferred back plan is we just walk right up to them. You're a very foxy trickster honey."

Akihisa smiles and said, " darling I don't have seven tails for no reason."

At that point they ran in to Kouta who's eyes bugged as he shivered and shaked pointing at akihsia, "you died!"

akihsia laughed and said, " No my family disowned me so I left town helped save this woman who in returned adopted me into her family. And with my new family's money I sent for my secret girlfriend now wife Yuuko. Honestly why would you think such a silly thing as me dying."

Kouta blinked and said, " we all saw your ghost!"

Akihisa then said, "I think you all were just seeing things a manifestation of guilt for al the harm you've putt me throw, or in short your guilt is trying you all crazy!"

Yuuko and Akihisa then walked by a stunned Kouta, and Shouko checked her wedding book to see the pictures blank, and she asked, "if it's guilt over how one treated Akihisa Why am I losing my mind?"

Yuuko then whispered, "I just heard Shouko talk she saw the illusion I put on the pictures." She giggled, "this is so much fun!"

As soon as they got to the school gate Hideyoshi's eyes bugged as he said, ' I have gone crazy!" he then hit his head against the wall.

Akihisa then said, " as much as I'm enjoying this Hideyoshi you're not nuts I'm here. And like I told Kouta, the me ghost was just you all's guilt driving you crazy, I'm alive, and your brother-in-law my wife's evil twin!"

Hideyoshi screamed, "THAT"S EVEN WORSE!"

Later on in class 2-f Yuuko was with them as transfer students go there Yuuko smiled as she snuggled to Akihisa while his former friends where starring wide eyed.

Himeji poked him and cried, "IT"S TRUE I AM GOING CRAZY! AND AKIHSIA IS MARRIED TO HIDEYOSHI'S TWIN WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME!" she then ran out like a mad woman and Minami followed her yelling the same thing in German.

Yuuko laughed and said, " because he's my soul mate not yours" she then gave him a big kiss witch made her twin turn green.

the FFF then appeared saying" KILL HIM!"

Akihisa's point of view.

I smirked it was time to do the best tricking there is a half lie, "Do you care to join ironman?" I saw everyone gasp. I then smiled as I said, " You he's on the missing persons list because he messed with the wrong family mine! So he need to be taken care of!"

Everyone backed away I smiled it was true I did take care of Ironman and he did mess around with my family I shivered at the mental image! How could you do that aunt Vixen! I mean how evil most you do to have a child with ironman!?

I then snapped out of that train of thought and noticed everyone looked at me with wide eyes and said, " and one doesn't mess with the family!" I smiled as everyone backed away from me and Yuuko.

I held Yuuko tight, as I saw the FFF backaway, I didn't lie, and now they'll problem think I have a connection to a mob., and called a hit,I smiled Hideyoshi was shaking and shivering more.

Oh my dear…. Brother in law? Why didn't he say something? Oh well he'll know the truth soon enough and it'll be even more fun!

I spotted Yuuji shaking and shivering as his back was against the wall, and I added, " Now FFF I think we have an understanding now don't we?"

the FFF nodded and backed away but I rose a hand, "Now you messed with me and my wife my family so you'll need to be punished!" The FFF all hugged as I smiled and rest my elbows on the desk and looked my fingers together. " Now what should your punishments be boys?"

In a moment the FFF throw away their uniforms and said, " No reason to punish us we'll never do it again! see no more FFF!"

I then held Yuuko close and said, " very good boys! Very good, now get out my face." The former FFF then ran out of the class room as fast as they could.

I could hear Yuuko laughing and whispering, " Nice job honey!" she then gave me a kiss.

Hideyoshi then fainted. I smiled and put my feet up this is the best trick ever!

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko smiled and held on to her husband's arm and snuggled, and whispered, "if only they know the truth they would have run faster" she then went back to kissing her husband.

Yuuji was shaking, " I want the crazy disillusionment of he's a ghost back now!"

Kouta nodded as he said, "I don't want to be taken care off!"

Later on After school a limo drove up with a driver in a black suit and tie, and two other black suit and tie guys they were clearly Demons shape shifted to sell the image.

they opened the door for Akihisa and Yuuko to get in. the staff then closed it and got In and drove away the shock of the other students.

Akihisa was laughing as he said, "thanks for coming on such short notice guys. Now I guess to Yuuko's old home for our visit to my brother in law. Still can't get over that."

Yuuko then said, " I know, I forget sometimes myself." The driver then drove and they spotted Hideyoshi and Akihisa said, "Slow down and roll down the window!"

the window rolled down making Hideyoshi stop when he saw Akihisa's face and he said, " Hideyoshi we were just on the way to your house get in."

Hideyoshi was pale and said, "thanks but no thanks!"

Akihisa then touched the wall of the door pulling a katana form a seal and he held the sword over his shoulder making Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he said, ' I wasn't asking."

Hideyoshi then got in the limbo and his eyes widen as Akihisa magiced the sword back into the door as Akihisa said, "I'm not part of the mob hideyoshi."

in a moment he became his Kitsune self and said, "I'm a kitsune and trust me when I saw you are sane, all of this the ghost the foxs are all me pulling some tricks."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen then he saw his sister sitting there three tails fox ears In a pink kimono holding on to Akihisa and his jaw dropped.

Yuuko kissed her mate and said, " marry a kitsune become one." She happily held on to him.

Hideyoshi tried to open the door but couldn't it was unlocked but won't let him out.

Akihisa then said, "The door is sealed magically my dear brother in law. Now I tell you all this to be nice after all who is going to believe in kitsune in this day and age. You know the truth and yet like the humans born with the power to see the dead no one will believe you, they'll just think you're crazy."

Hideyoshi was shivering, "you're not being nice! Your torturing me with the truth!"

Yuuko then looked sad, " really I'm happily married and you can't be happy for me? Some brother you are!"

Hideyoshi then said, "HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

Yuuko cried as Akihisa held her close and growled his eyes flashing bright red, "I was human till my adoption by Kitsune queen Yuuki, and even know I am still half human! Now I don't care if you are her twin no one makes my wife cry! Drive to the woods!"

Hideyoshi screamed and struggled to get out, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"

Akihisa then smirked and said, "you won't like to know!"

Hideyoshi then lost all color and all he could say was " meep."

Yuuko then grabbed her brother's arms, "Don't' worry you won't hurt you, we're just going to show you what kind of demon ironman is, but setting him free for a moment "

Hideyoshi tried to smash out a window, " IRONMAN DEMON! NO NO NO NO NO!"

Akihsia then played his ocarina making Hideyoshi pass out and he smiled, " Well time to go pay uncle ironman a visit!"

Later on a shaking a shivering Hideyoshi was opening the door to his house he had no color and couldn't stop trembling. " so horrible!"

Next day on the way to School Hazuki was chasing a butterfly but almost ran in to the street when Akihisa held his arm out stopping her as a car ran by making her eyes widen, She then turned to see Akihisa and beside him Yuuko.

Hazuki's eyes widen as she jumped and hugged him, "Baka-oni-chun!"

Akihsia petted her head," I know Hazuki I missed you too."

Yuuko got down, " Hi I'm Yuuko his wife."

Hazuki gasped, "Baka -oni-chun got married!" Yuuko smiled and petted her head, "yes he did to me. Nice to meet you.

to be continued. 


	11. Hellfire and Ice!

It was late in the night in the hotel Akihisa and Yuuko were staying at. When Akihisa awake he quickly made a clone and trade place with it.

He looked to see his mate snuggled up to the clone like she was to him moments ago, so much she would have awaken if he hadn't trade places.

He was dressed in just his boxers as he walked to a window and spotted an arrow sticking into the side with a note attacked, the arrow was made of ice he then pulled it out and said, " Dear cousin ever heard of text or email?"

He then removed the note and throw it away, " a formal challenge really cousin!" he then went to get dressed, and left to Fumizuki's roof. Where his cousin Korin was waiting for him.

Korin held out her fan and said, "So where we are Cousin the place of your last human days, now then shall we duel!" she then swung her fan sending out a mass of ice shuriken.

Akihisa just held out his hand making a staff of black fire and span it around melting them, "really trying to fight hellfire with ice!?"

Korin pulled out another fan and span around form her hands giant ice hammers fired! Akihsia just turned sideways and held out his staff at an angle making them melt when they touched it.

Akihisa shoulder the staff and said, " give it up I got the elemental advantage and the power advantage."

Korin charged again this time putting away her hands into her top and making two ice words she swung at her cousin, only for him to block with his staff making there blades melt.

Akihisa watched her reform the blades as he yawned, "Really bitch?" he then vanished and reappeared behind her and gave a spinning kick to her head sending her over the edge. He then looked over the side to see her sticking to it through the use of her claws

She got up now using chakra as she raced back up only for Akihisa to pull out his ocarina and play a song, making a wall of bright light appear before her! And Korin ran face first into the magical wall making her fall down to the ground.

Akihisa put the ocarina up and laughed, "and here I thought people where only dumb enough to fall for that in cartoons." He then jumped over the side landing on the ground as Korin got up.

Akihisa span his staff around and said, "you never give up I'll give you that much my dear cousin!"

Korin yelled as she glow making six foxes large foxes made of ice jump from her and attack.

Akihisa smiled as form his staff seven foxes made of hellfire of the same size jumped.

Six ice and six hellfire foxes meet bursting into steam, as the seventh hellfire fox jumped and hit Korin knocking her over and setting her on fire!

Korin screamed her body was healing before it could scare and her cloths looked unaffected, but it still hurt! She screamed as she summoned an ice block around her.

A moment later the ice cube she trapped herself in flashed to steam making a Korin fall to her knees, the flames put out as she panted, " How can you be this strong! How can you get this much power so fucking fast! I've trained sense birth! SENSE BIRTH!"

Akihisa smirked as he shoulders the staff and said, "and that's your problem you trained sense birth, you didn't have a childhood you didn't learn about caring or the pain of betrayal! My human past is what gives me this! I know what it's like to care for others, and I know who to protect and who to left suffer now! Or in short your training stopped you form growing up! And last time I check you had to be wise and mature to be a nine tails!"

He then turned to leave behind him an eighth tail now wagging, as he said, "that's you and your mom's problems you both need to grow the hell up already!"

Korin fell to her hands and knees crying as he said, "WHAT A JOKE!" Akihisa turned back still holding his staff.

Korin laughed, "I'm really that big of a joke? So simple even a former human can see it! And I couldn't I and neither could mom! I guess that makes me and my mom the biggest idiots in the nine realms."

Korin started to cry as he said, "No one cares about Korin the ice queen! And Korin has no one!" she cried as a seventh tail showed up behind her as she said, "feed lies and stupid beliefs of queenship by her idiot bitch of a mother!"

akihsia walked over to her and kneeled down still holding his hellfire staff but offer her a hand up and said, "You still have one family member who cares about you cousin, even if I have all the reasons in the nine realms not to. I'm just to mature and nice for my own good."

Korin then jumped into her cousin's arms and cried. Akihisa hugged her and said, " At least you grow some today Cousin!"

Later on Akihsia returned to the hotel room yawning to see the sun was coming up so he once more trade place with his clone.

He then held Yuuko close and kissed her sleeping head as he drifted off for what few hours of sleep he had left with a smile.

the next morning in Fumizuki.

Akihisa was holding Yuuko when the FFF appeared and before they could speak, Akihsia said, " leave me and my wife alone or you'll have to be taken care of."

the FFF then all had a though bubble of mobsters shooting them with machine guns and backed off saying, "right carry on!"

Yuuko just giggled, at the fear she could sense from the FFF and whispered to akihsia, "If only they knew the truth they would be more afraid."

Hideyoshi was shaking as he imagined Akihsia as a kitsune burning the FFF till they where nothing but bones with hellfire and paled, " scary scary scary!"

Himeji and Minami where hugging and crying buckets of tears, "Why couldn't it be use who got to marry Akihisa!?""

Akihisa then said out loud, "why the hell would any sane man want to be in a relationship with someone who beats him?" Both girls then ran out crying and Akihisa said, " Victory!"

At that moment a cold breeze filled the room as a new transfer student walked in Akihisa's eyes widen in surprise. It Korin without her tails or ears in the school girls uniform. "HI I'm Korin Akihisa's new cousin. Please welcome me!"

Kouta was about to take picture of her but throw his camera out saying, "NO BAD SUBCONSCIOUS! DON'T MESS WITH THEM!"

Yuuji was pale and said, "another one… Please don't hurt us!"

Korin giggled and put a hand on Yuuji's chest, " Someone know's there place, I like that in a man!" she then kissed his check!

Yuuji then screamed as an enraged Shouko came in holding a baseball bat, "HOW DARE YOU YUUJI!"

the FFF then surround Yuuji and said, " KILL HIM! Yuuji happily jumped into a FFF Member's arms and smiled saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Punishment just get me away form Shouko!"

the FFF then drug a happy Yuuji off to his horrible painful fate as he said, " still better then Shouko!"

Yuuko blinked and got up crossing her arms, "and what are you doing here Korin?"

Korin then crossed her arms, "getting away from my mom!" Akihisa then said, "Can't blame her on that one! We all need to get away from that bitch!"

Yuuko then blinked and said, "good point."

Korin then said, " and after my cousin a.k.a your hubby beat me in her midnight duel I got to think and realized I've been way to btichy so I'm going to tune down my bitch!"

Yuuko then looked to Akihisa, "WHAT DUEL?"

Akihisa then yawned and said, "right, I forgot to tell you about that… she messaged me fore it with a got dam Arrow!"

Kouta was shaking and said, "Wait what?"

Korin then snapped her fingers, "It's called style my dear cousin, your next in line for your mothers spot as leader learn it."

everyone's eyes widen and paled at the thought.

Kouta bowed to Akihisa, "please forgive me!?"

Akihisa looked at him and locked his fingers together on his desk and said. " now that's asking me about my business and you can't just go asking me about that Kouta."

Kouta was pale and crying, "Please I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Akihisa smiled evilly as he said, "anything now? I find that interesting!"

a few moments later Kouta was running in the hall in pink underpants holding with a I'm a pervert sigh taped to his chest, with a teacher after him, "PUT YOUR CLOTHS ON BOY!"

Kouta then said, "CAN'T I DON'T WANT TO BE ON A HIT LIST!"

Aiko whistled and said, "work it Kouta!" She was laughing holding her stomach.

Akihisa was holding back a laugh as Yuuko was in his arms laughing like crazy. He held her and said, " breath darling breath! And this is a fine start Kouta!"

Kouta then screamed, "START!?"

To be continued.


	12. Don't mess with a Kitsune!

Yuuko's point of view.

It was a school day yet here I was walking down the halls happily spinning a little! Why am I so happy, simple I'm married to the nicest sweetest, guy ever.

He's a real life prince charming and I love him so much, plus he is a sexy beast of a fox demon. If I had my tails right now they would be curled into a heart shape I'm so happy.

But then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in to class 2-A it was my old teacher Youko.

Youko yelled at me, " WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU WHERE GIFTED COULD HAVE HAD EVERYTHING HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND THROW IT AWAY! HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHINING FUTURE!"

I blinked and looked confused, "you must be confused I have everything I could want someone who loves me."

Youko then growled, "YOUMARRIED TO THE ULTIMATE IDIOT!"

I then growled no one talks about my mate like that, I then spoke with as much venom as I could "So what I was supposed to lead a hollow meaningless life, No one likes Yuuko the straight A princess. Well news flash those grades where meaningless! They didn't get me any love, My own parents like Hideyoshi better because of his acting, believing he'll be a star while I'll just be another nameless penile pusher! They even said that to me every time I passed a test!"

Youko backed away at the tone as I moved closer getting in her former teachers face, "I was already nameless and faceless to that family and this school, I was just top student not Yuuko! Akihisa was the first person to every treat me like a got dam human being!"

I cried as I said, "So yes I fell in love with him, and yes I'll admit I gave up some things to be with him, but I didn't give up anything worthwhile! All I gave up was future as a nameless penile pusher woman, parent's who couldn't careless and a fucking bitch of a teacher who is just jealous as she's all alone! And well remain all alone!"

Youko backed away to her desk as Yuuko laughed, "you said I gave up a shining future well news flash lady the future I gave up was your present, all alone with no one who cares. My akihsia was the best thing that will ever happen to me. Now piss off!"

Youko was shaking and shivering and tearing up and ran out crying and I smiled, "No one bad mouths my prince charming." I then snapped my fingers and smiled.

I then walked out of this shrine to lonely futures known as class 2-A smiling as I spotted Kubo watching and he gave a thumbs up to me as I walked out saying, "Don't piss off a vixen."

I then walked out with a sour look on my face so much for my got dam good mood! I'm going to go find my husband now.

Elsewhere Third person point of view.

Akihsia was all alone in a class room the FFF around him the leader said, "we are calling your bluff boy! There is nothing to prove your organized crime connections rumors! It's tiem for you to be punished for choosing happiness with your wife!"

Akihisa then put his hands together and said, " I'm some think much worst then a member of crime syndicate. I am Demon! Kitsunebi!"

Eight fox made of black fire rushed form around Akihsia at the FFF making them scream, as there cloths burst into black flames and the foxes vanished.

The FFF where screaming rolling around to try and put out the fire. Akihisa smiled, "it's no use it's hellfire it' burns the soul and body nothing forms the human world can put it out. Now while you were stupid enough to push your luck I know you want to live."

Akihisa then held out his hand, " Denounce the FFF remove your robes!" the FFF member then removed them and the fire went out and he said, "if you even think of harming someone because they have love and you don't the flames will return and that time they won't go out!"

The Former FFF members hugged eachother shaking in fear as Akihsia flashed his fangs and said, "Now then I would say don't tell a soul but who would believe you?"

he then walked out and saw a fearful Kyouji and Yuuka in the door way he was pale knees shaking his pants stained wet and Akihisa smiled, " oh what joy. Someone else I don't like!"

Kyouji was shaking and crying, "please don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Akihsia smiled evilly, " then form now on your my minion! I say jump you ask how high."

Kyouji then nodded and said, " yes my dark master." Akihisa then gave him a playfull slap on the check and said, " good now your first order is do what you did to not lsoe your class equipment to class F"

Kyouji then turned and said, " yes master."

Later on Yuuko was holding Akihsia arm as she saw Kyouji walk by in the girls uniform and she looked at her husband and said, "your horrible you know that?"

Akihsia then said, " A true trickster hits them where it hurts for Kyouji it's this, for Kouta I made him take pictures of a male only body building competition for the school paper, I hear he smashed all his camera form the trauma."

Kouta then walked by shaking his eye twitching, "My cameras have been tainted!"

Yuuko then clapped and said, "Well done honey."

Akihisa then pulled her closer span her around and kissed her and said, "and form what I hear thanks to you miss Youko hasn't stopped crying about wasting her youth and being alone for ever."

Yuuko snuggled in to her husband and said, "what can I say this vixen learned form the best." Akihisa then happily kissed her deeply.

a week later.

Akihsia was in his human form laying on a beach chair in red trunks, laying on his chest was Yuuko who was in a pink bikini.

She snuggled up to her husband happily but then heard a yell of " HI GUYS!"

she then turned to see Himeji in a red sling bikini saying, "Hi hi!"

Minami was in a yellow two piece and smiles and struck a pose, " Hi!"

a beat up Kubo who was in swim purple trunks came out and said, "I'm sorry guys They beat our ass!"

Kyouji was in normal cloths laying on the ground beat up black and blue, "I failed you my master!"

Miharu was in her normal swim suit just fine, "Sorry I left you guys!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " you ask them to stop the pain in the necks and they can't! good help is so hard to come by! Listen Himeji and Minami piss the fuck off I hate you both you!"

Hiemji rubbed her chest, "BUT LOOK AT THEM!"

Akihsia looked away , "they are connected to a hateful bitch so they are just as horrible as you are on the inside!"

Himeji ran off crying and Minami was about to say something but Miharu grabbed her by the ear , "I am likewise no longer fooled by your cuteness and see the ugly bitch within now leave the happily married couple alone!"

Yuuko was about to kiss her husband but she heard a scream and growled, "HOW NOW!"

there was Hideyoshi dressed in the swim suit form the old gangs trip to the pool. And said, " Me who doesn't want to be an uncle!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, "So the only pain in the ass that's missing is my cousin!"

Korin then walked up in a white one piece and said, "Hi cousin!"

Yuuko then growled as she moved a beach umbrella in front of her and Akihsia and when it fell the two had vanished.

Korin was confused for a moment before laughing understanding it all.

Hideyoshi was looking around, "here did the demon go with my sister!" Kyouji then got up and looked at hideyoshi, "I'm going to ask you to leave my dark master alone! For your own safety after all he has hellfire."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen and said, "say what!?"

Korin then said, "And he is a master in using it! I know shouldn't have challenged him to that fight! I'm still score."

to be continued. 


	13. Day at the beach!

Yuuko and Akihsia where holding hands walking on the beach Yuuko was snuggled up to her husband as they walked then they came across a stage with flowers on it.

in a moment Himeji dressed in a red bikini that had large peacock like feathers on the button and said, "My performance?!"

Yuuko without looking back turned a corner with Akihisa and said, "this isn't an anime big flash intro shows are stupid! And no one will watch them."

Himeji then chanced after them, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH ALL OF THI COAST!"

Akihisa's then spoke as he and Yuuko walked behind a building, "WE DON'T CARE BITCH LEAVE US ALONE!"

Himeji then growled and raced after them only to freeze and go wide eyed at what she saw behind the building, No Yuuko, and no Akihisa.

Himeji was shaking, " How?" she looked the back of the building had no door, and there was a fence behind it, so the only ways to go where back and forward, So didn't see the leave forward, or come back out again.

She looked around confused, "What the hell? I was sure they came back here?" She then remembered the camp and the ghost Akihisa, "I AM LOSING MY MIND!" She held her head and ran off.

Elsewhere.

Akihisa and Yuuko appeared to be in the ocean, splashing each other when Minami popped up and said, " Hi!"

Akihsia and Yuuko stopped rolled their eyes and dived.

Minami then crossed her arms, "you'll need to come up for air sooner or later!" After a few minutes she dove under and her eyes widen making her swim up and gasp for air, " THEY AREN'T THERE!"

Minami then said, " No one can swim away that fast or with out being seen! How?" memories of the ghost Akihisa came to her mind and she paled, " I am losing my dam mind!"

Miharu was relaxing watching and clapping, "Bravo Akihisa, how the hell can you be so cruel with your tricks, She then pulled out her phone and saw a message it was a picture of a freaking out Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi looked to have been stunned at Akihisa and Yuuko vanishing, behind some rocks near a cave.

Miharu laughed, " thanks for this Kubo!"

Meanwhile in a hotel room hot tub Yuuko and Akihsia where together in it in there kitsune forms.

They looked to be drinking Champaign. They topped there glasses as Yuuko said, "to using shadow clones to make the would be trip ruiners think they are losing their minds more."

they then drank and kissed and Yuuko smiled and pinned her husband, "Now come on it's mating season let's make a kit already honey."

Akihsia smiled and kissed her deeply and said, " why yes my darling." He then pinned her in the hot tub to deepen the kiss.

Yuuko moaned into the kiss happily.

Hours later they were asleep in their hotel bed holding each other happily.

Akihsia's eyes then popped open for a moment.

Akihisa's point of view.

I held my mate close smiling happily all day those idiots chased after shadow clones, so we had the whole day to ourselves. I held her close and breathed in her scent, noticing it had slightly changed.

I smiled happily, I know why it changed, my mother all told me when a vixen was knocked up there scent changes to signal it.

A smile came onto my face as I held her close and cuddled her we have a child on the way, just like we wanted. I notice she was snuggling up to me in my sleep as our tails enter locked I closed my eyes to rejoin her in the land of sleep.

before I fell asleep I'll have to call and tell mom tomorrow.

return to third person point of view.

Miharu was walking still in her swim suit holding her shoulder bag.

she was heading back to her hotel room talking to herself, "ok now I guess I have to admit I don't dislike guys I hate my father and was taking it out on every one of his gender. But I still don't find any guy I know attractive will accept for Akihisa but he's off the market."

Miharu rubbed her chin and said, " could I like only human girls, and demon boys?" She then took a moment to imagine herself in the arms of a man with grey skin and horns and blush and said, " yeah that's it."

She then stopped when she heard a pain filled howl and turned to see a wolf with black fur with a large cut on his front left leg she walked over to the think witch tried to back away and said, " It's ok I won't hurt you."

Miharu then pulled out a white shirt and ripped it up and wrapped up the leg of the wolf to stop the bleeding, " there that should help."

the wolf then licked her checks. The wolf then licked her face and She laughed, "ok ok down down."

The wolf then stopped and Miharu said, " there all better." The wolf then said, "yes thanks you!"

Miharu's eyes widen and said, "Wait did you just talk?" She was then snapped out of it by the sound of chains raddling.

she then turned to see a gang of five the leader was girl spinning a chain around planning on using it as a weapon and said, " bitch hand over your bag!" Miharu through it over.

the women then said, " Now the suit!" Miharu jumped and covered herself, "NO!"

In a moment the wolf charged and went on the attack only in mid leap it changed into a human form with dark tanned skin. Still having it's claws and fangs, his black wolf ears and wolf tail. Only wearing the make shift bandages on his wrist, and brown wore pants.

the newly revealed one tailed wolf demon then tackled the leader making her scream as her gang ran away.

the wolf had her by the neck and showed his claws, " you know doing evil sends you to hell right?" The gang leader then fainted.

The wolf demon then grabbed Miharu's bag and returned it to the stunned girl, "sorry for the scare and I would have changed from again, but it's bad idea to change form with an open wound."

Miharu blinked and took her bag back, she was red as she looked as she looked him up and down before turning red when she looked into his glowing golden eyes. She asked "thanks….. I thought demons could heal? And how come you were a wolf?"

the wolf said, " I can answer that with the same breath. My name is nightfang I am a hanyou. As a half demon I am missing a few random generic demonic powers, one of them is healing, the other being I'm unable to take on a completely human form. As such it's just easier to hide on earth in my wolf form or demon form.

Nightfang then bowed, "Now I didn't catch your name?"

Miharu looked away blushing with steam coming out of her ears for a moment as she said, "Miharu friend of the fox demon prince Akihisa."

Nightfang then returned to wolf form and said, "that is a lovely name and I heard there was a hanyou prince what is he like?"

Miharu then walked off with nightfang leaving the passed out gang leader behind as she said, "he's nice."

Miharu's point of view.

I was walking talking to what looked like a talking wolf to anyone watching, lucky it most people on the beach at this time of night are drunk.

Still I blushed as the moment where he changed to normal form replayed in my head. I also couldn't help but wonder if hanyous are missing a few powers, what powers are Akihsia missing?

to be continued.


	14. Goodbye Fumizuki

Hideyoshi's point of view

It kept replying over and over again in my head. I see Akihisa and Yuuko they hide behind and rock and they are gone.

I keep trying to repress the demonic reveal, but know I have to live in reality demons are real. Akihisa is one, and now thanks to him marrying my sister so is she.

I then remembered all the stories about Fox demons being trickster, was that even the real them I saw it.

A black fox made of fire holding a letter in the window of my hotel room and it was walking to me, I backed away on to the bed shaking knowing it was real this time!

I then jumped onto the bed dropped the letter then went out.

I was shaking as the letter opened itself and out popped Akihsia so I screamed only for Akihsia to cover my mouth, "I'm not the real one just a magically made double like the ones you and your friends were chasing today."

My eyes widen as the double said, " thanks to this trick me and your sister where alone on mating season and allowing us to conceive a child in piece, you're going to be an uncle Hideyoshi. But as we're leaving in two weeks we'll just send you a picture of the baby when it comes out in nine weeks."

the double then vanished and I laid there shaking and shivering, demon baby on the way…. Wait did he just call me a dude? HOLD UP FOCUS BACK ON THE IMPORTANT SHIT HIDEYOSHI!

I was panting my sister pregnant by way of fox demon I was shaking and shivering, I have failed as a brother!

return to third person point of view.

a few days later back In school Himeji and Minami where holding each other at the school gate crying Minami was talking in German and Himeji was yelling, " why couldn't it have been me!"

At that Point Yuuji walked up and notice a banner over the school saying, "Yuuko it's happy to announce she is carrying her husband Akihisa's child!"

Yuuji's eyes widen, as Kubo walked up and said, " And now Akihsia is a dilf and here I thought he couldn't get hotter!"

Yuuji took a step back, " dude you know he's married to a woman right "

Kubo then said, " happily married yes, but that doesn't mean I tell the truth of the matter, besides I'm happy for him and Yuuko. Yuuko you lucky girl."

A moment later Yuuji screamed as Shouko grabbed him and tied him up, " We must not be out coupled! We must make a baby!"

Yuuji screamed, "HELP FFF COME BEAT ME TAKE ME AWAY SHOUKO WANTS TO MAKE BABIES WITH ME!"

Kyouji then walked by and said, " Sorry Yuuji they wont' save you master had to send them to the burn unit, because they messed with him."

Yuuji then screamed In horror! " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later on in the school Yuuko who was holding on to Akihisa's arm where walking to Kyouji who bowed.

the minion then said, " Master Congratulations on your child to be my master"

Akihsia smiled and playfully slapped his right cheek a few times, "you've been a good minion, a very good one, you been challenging all class lower then you making sure they don't think about going after 2-F like I asked, so we don't' get roped into that summon test war bull shit."

Yuuko cuddled her husband's arms and said, "I know your being a good boss but dear can we head to the cafeteria I'm hungry."

Akihisa then smiled as he and Yuuko walked off, " right."

Later that night Akihisa walked in to the manor Akihsia and Yuuko were staying in while in the human world. Akihisa spotted a box inside and a note on it.

Yuuko was confused as she saw her mate pick up the note, " what does it say." At that moment she returned to her fox demon form.

Akihsia returned to his true form, as he opened the box and pulled out his mother's sword witch's color quickly became all black in response to his hellfire, "my mother sent the family sword witch may only be held by eight tails. A blade that challenges and strengthens one's elemental gifts."

Yuuko wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he put the sheaved blade into his waist band. " well eight tails, one more and you'll be a nine tails and the next king."

Akihsia smiled and turned around to hold Yuuko , he kissed her head, " yes I guess all that's left is two leave in two weeks."

Yuuko snuggled into Akihisa's chest and said, " and I have the perfect way to do it."

Akihisa smiled and said, " oh do tell my love?"

Yuuko then whispered the idea into his ear making him smile.

two weeks later in class 2-f the while everyone had already left school. Kouta Himeji, Minami, Yuuji and Shouko were gathered by Akihsia and Yuuko.

Hideyoshi was about to walk in but Korin grabbed him and said, "you already know silly boy!"

Akihsia then looked at his former friends, " Now we've had fun with you but it's time to let you all in on the tricks!" in a moment the Yuuko and Akihisa took on there demon forms making those gathered's eyes widen.

Akihsia bowed and said, " Let me truthfully introduce myself, Prince Akihsia Kitsune!"

Minami screamed in German and while Himeji said, "PRINCE!" Everyone else just remained quite to stunned to speak, and to happy to learn they weren't going crazy to freak out.

Yuuko snuggled up to her mate she looked to months pregnant by human standards and said, "MINE!" the two's tails enterlocked as Yuuko said, " marry a fox become a fox."

Yuuji's saw was dropped and muttering. Then Yuuko put a hand to a seemingly unphased Shouko and said, " the wedding did happen Akihisa morphed himself into a ghost to use later on in payback for being abused by this class you are sane, and you are married to Yuuji. And the minister was a magical double of him so you got married by a prince."

Shouko breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness the happiest day of my life was real. And do you hear it Yuuji we are married by royalty noun the less."

Yuuji looked to Akihsia's sword and got on his knees crying. "have mercy! Please just kill me!"

Akihsia then said, "I'm not making anyone a widow sorry Yuuji." In a moment Shouko grabbed him and said, "Come along Yuuji we have to go baby shopping for the future."

Kouta was muttering as Akihisa said, "and it was fun Kouta messing with you was the second most fun I've ever had."

Minami ran out crying, while Himeji did the same thing.

behind Akihisa swung a new ninth tail Yuuko gasped as she noticed it and smiled she didn't say award waiting for him to notice for himself.

the prince then said, "now as for always using and abusing me We're all even and let's keep it that ways," He then noticed only Kouta was left and he said, "you pass that along to them Kouta."

Kouta nodded and ran off.

Akihisa then turned around and noticed his nine tail and said, " well now….I guess I'm going to be king now."

Yuuko smiled and cuddle up to him and smiled, " yes now I know we planned on going we the other seven realms. But let's wait till after our kit is born so it'll be a family vacation."

Akihsia smiled as he drew the blade and slashed the air opening a portal back to the fox demon kingdom he then sheaved the blade and picked up Yuuko and entered it with her, " yes my love."

to be continued.

Jboy44 " and here's the end of the Fumizuki arc. Up next grand tour."


	15. trip through the nine realms part one!

Nine weeks later Yuuko's point of view.

I was dressed in a my normal kimono in my arms dressed in a white kimono and wrapped in a warm fluffy white blanket was me and Akihsia new born daughter. She had her father's hair and eyes her cute little ears were twitching as she looked around curiously.

I smiled she was so cute I could even feel her tail wagging in her blanket. I smiled as I kissed her cute little head. " Hikari your such a cutie!"

In a moment I saw Yuuki walk up and in a moment Hikari reached for her grandmother, So I hand Hikari to her and said, "Looks like someone wants a hug form there grandma."

I saw Yuuki's eyes light up as she smiled and tickled her chin making her giggle, she gave Hikari a hug and said, "you be good for your mommy and daddy while your away ok?"

I smiled as Hikari just giggled and grabbed some of Yuuki's hair and started playing with it. I smiled as Yuuki kissed her little head, "Such a cute little kit."

I saw her use a tail to tickle Hikari's hand to make her let go of her hair as she handed Hikari back to me and I held my daughter close and kissed her head as Akihisa walked in with a backpack full of sealing scrolls.

I smiled as I said, " you remembered to pack the ocarina? You know Hikari will only go to sleep if she hears you playing it."

I saw Akihisa pull it out for a second before he put it up into his cloths and drew his blade he slashed the air opening a portal and sheaved it, "shall we dear?" He held out his hand and took it and smiled as we stepped through to start our family trip to the other seven realms.

I smiled as I said, " as always dear." We then stepped out into what looked like an abandoned city were nature had taken over again covering the place in vines trees and flowers growing up and around ruined buildings.

I looked around and said, " I thought we were starting at the bottom worst realm?" I wonder out loud and Akihisa smiled at me and said, "we are this is the lowest realm and it's the worst as it's native people all killed each other in war leaving this place a reminder of what war gets a race."

I gasped as I held Hikari and looked around there was sighs was a plack on an obelisk so I read it out loud, "Noun shall move to this realm in respect for the souls that all died thanks to hate and thinking the best way to live with each other was to kill each other till there was only one group."

I looked up at it's bright pink sky and green sun then I saw something flying it looked like an air born lizard with a beak it couldn't be could it? " is that a Pterodactyl?" I felt stupid just saying that but then I turned when Akihisa said, " yes"

My eyes widen as Akihsia said, " In this realm Mammal never took over as such the this world belongs to lizards and birds as such the dinosaur are still alive here but they are a lot smaller than the ones our old had why T-rexs are just about the same size as lions. They are perfectly manageable."

He then pulled out a scroll and pulled out a camera and said, "surprise."

I rolled my eyes as I hand Hikari to him and I took the camera and looked through it taking a picture of a group of pterodactyls flying in a v shape like birds. I smiled I can't believe I'm seeing dinosaurs I then looked down and saw a small lizard that looked like a rat running form a raptor the size of a house cat and I too ka picture of it.

I'm seeing real life dinosaurs! This is unbelievable! I notice the little raptor was about to try and bite my tail so I used the tail to smack it away with a smile, and I'm mightier then them. I smiled and moved my hair behind my ear.

point of view change to third.

Akihsia was holding Hikari who was looking around at the new place she was in and said, " yes but sadly visiting hours to this place are short there is only like two more hours before fore the obelisk flash all form another realm to the next one."

Yuuko blinked and said, " so that's why it's there to make sure no one can move here. Well then let's go dinosaur watching I guess… that is so cool that I could say that." Akihsia smiled as they walked on to a here and down it was field where brontosaurus were eating crash.

Yuuko got beside Akihsia and Hikari and said, " turn around so we can take a selfie with dinosaurs In the background it'll be the most amazing family photo ever."

Akihsia did it" yes my love." And in moments Yuuko took to picture it was unbelievable."

they all then turned around and saw something interesting it looked like a troodon but it was more upright and it's torso was slightly smaller giving it a more human shape and the dome of it's head was larger showing it had evolved more brains, it's body covered in green feathers hiding it in the tall grass.

It was holding a spear and Yuuko was taking pictures, "what is happening right now?"

Hikari looked confused and started crying when the Troodon throw the spear at a brontosaur making all the rest run away up farther down the hill.

Akihsia rocked his daughter as they saw the evolved troodon grab it's kill with it's longer and stronger arms and drag it away.

Yuuko blinked, "the dinosaur used a tool. I know someone once said if the dinosaur hadn't died out troodon would have evolved the small smart troodon who survived in the age where all the other dinosaurs where giants, would have evolved intelligent but seeing it!"

Akihisa then calmed down Hikari by tickling her with one of his tails. " well they were small and need to take down bigger animals to survive they would have had to be smart. But I guess Troodon would be in the tribe phase of intelligent."

Yuuko blinked and said, "yes most amazing thing I've ever seen. I guess this world belongs to them now sense they are intelligent."

Akihisa smiled and said, " I guess so." They then continued to walk and spotted what looked like a downed building being used as a cave by a group of the troodon they where even cooking the kill over a fire.

Yuuko took a picture and said, "dinosaur cavemen! So amazing!"

Akihisa smiled as he used his tails to pull her closer and said, " yes and sadly time to go!" a red wave hit them making them vanish and reappear in the realm above it.

This realm had a blue sky but a pink sun shining down up a large valley, on an island surround by one massive ocean.

Yuuko looked confused then she heard what sound like an elephant and turned her head to see a mammoth above them on the mountain top and she took a picture and said, "Best vacation ever!"

Akihisa then touched the side of the mountain to show a barrier around it, " this realm is a nature preserve. Run by a race of bird demons for thousands of years they used this one continent planet and several underwater domed to recreate environments to preserve life forms that where dying out, but to get to some you need a pass."

Yuuko then took a picture of a Dodo bird that was walking by. " amazing. But I take it this is our first long stop."

Akihsia smiled as they walked along the path to a ticket booth behind it was a demon in a black robe he had an eagle like head talon hands and wings on his back and said, " hello guest planning on staying awhile or just looking around for free for a day?"

Yuuko then said, " we're staying for well let's say two days. Don't want to hold up the rest of this realm road trip.

the eagle then said, "ok then I see you're a family!" he then pulled out a register to help him do math. " ok now would you like a hotel room or camping?"

Yuuko then said, "I'm not sleeping in the dirt." Akihsia used a tail to pull out a card form his back pocket, as the eagle said, " ok hotel two days, you are a family so that's a free aquarium tickets that comes out to 59 qive."

Akihisa hand him the card, "here just run my nine realms card."

the birdman ran the credit card and said, "oh the royal package!" he then bowed, " Sorry your majesty didn't know. Ok just as we like to kiss butt of royals you will also be getting a free jungle tour ticket."

the bird then hand the card to Yuuko and said, "hold on while I print the receipt." He then pulled out the print thing and said, "the hotel slash main building is in the center of the island continent just follow the path your already guest in our system so just wave to the front door camera to get your room key."

Later on they made it to their hotel room it was a simple room a bed, a bathroom a tv and a desk, it was nice and Yuuko took Hikari who was yawning, " Dear I think it's someone's nap time."

Akihsia smiled as he pulled out his ocarina and played it the soft gentle song putting the baby to sleep, making Hikari snore in her sleep.

Yuuko held Hikari and kissed her head, " so cute."

to be continued.

omake.

Miharu was in her room sitting at her computer talking with nightfang and she ask, " so nightfang.. I know there's this nine realms thing what are they like?

nightfang morphed form his wolf form to his normal one and said, "one is a nature preserve, one is a place where dinosaurs still live, theres this one and the demon realm, and I know one is a combat area, the other four not sure."

Miharu blinked, "really you only know five out of nine?" she was stunned.

Nightfang laid back on her bed, "I can only know what I heard. Yuuko and Akihisa are going through the rest ask them when they get back."

she then got off the computer and got on top of him, " maybe boyfriend but I was opening to do some small talk, but i'll have to accept i'm not dating much of a talker."

nightfang kissed her and said, " But I do like to talk just not about me, tell me more about you." Miharu's eyes then turned into hearts and she smiled, " YES!"

end omake. 


	16. Akihisa steps into the Arena!

Two days later.

Yuuko was holding Hikari as she and Akihsia walked a a massive wooden Bridget made out of interlocking and tied together tree branches they were even grown handrails and a roof.

Yuuko spotted a Dodo jumping form a looking whole thinking it could fly only to fall out of the air as it was a flightless bird. "No wonder they have an area that is just a dodo farm. You can't keep this guys alive."

Hikari looked confused as she cuddled up into her mother's arms Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, "I know dear I know!"

Yuuko then looked at " at least it's a beautiful rainforest."

Akihisa smiled and held her close, " Not as beautiful as you , or our daughter." Yuuko smiled and kissed Akihisa making Hikari make a cute little grossed out face.

Yuuko smiled and laughed, "So cute." She tickled the babies little chin happily making her laugh and giggle.

At what point Akihsia noticed another Dodo jumping off the bridge thinking it could fly and said, "No wonder there extinct. I mean…. How can something be that stupid to not know it's wings are just for show? I mean honestly? How much money they wasting keeping them around with that farm?"

Yuuko blinked and said, " yes I have to agree!" She then noticed Hikari yawning and stretching and said, " and now come on dear the way off the sky view bridge is a few feet away and it's some little lady's nap time."

Akihisa nodded and said, " yeah Come on now let's get back to the room so Hikari doesn't miss her nap and get cranky."

Yuuki smiled as she and her husband walked off, as Akihsia pulled form his sealing scroll a plush rabbit toy and hand it to Hikari who hugged and cuddled it as she yawned.

Yuuko kissed her head, " so cute."

Later on in the hotel room, While Hikari was a sleep in her mother's arm she whispered to her husband, "Can't believe we're checking out tomorrow, what's the next realm like?"

Akihisa then held his chin and whispered back, "It's basically the roman colosseum darling."

Yuuko rolled her eyes and whispered, "well I guess the next stop is one for you then. How lovely." Akihsia held her and Hikari close and said, "you know you love me."

Later the next day.

Yuuko was sitting in the stands of the seventh realm in an area holding Hikari as Akihsia walked out on to the battlefield. Hikari clapped happily at seeing her dad.

Akihisa then saw his opponent a he was twice the size of himself, tall overed in black knight armor holding a massive sword, Akihsia drew his blade.

the massive night, "What is that tooth pitch going to do?"

Akihisa smiled as he said, " your all show no substance I can tell already!"

an alarm sound starting the match, as the Black knight went into slash him Akihisa held his sword out blocking the swings easily with one hand on the blade he smiled as he said, "want to know the best mart about this?"

Akihsia in a moment saw the knight looked confused, he covered his sword in hellfire and slashed cutting and melting through his enemy's massive blade like a knife though hot butter destroying it.

the knight dropped his useless weapon in shock stunned as Akihsia sheaved his blade as he charged at the large knight and punched him in the chest tenting his armor, "come on show me a fight, My daughter is watching this!"

The knight looked at the dent and charge trying to hit him only for Akihisa's tails to block the strikes as the knight said, "then let's give her a show!"

Akihsia crossed his arms avoiding the blows, " they are powerful but slow!" He then vanished and appeared behind the knight where he spat a black fireball at the black knight's back smashing the back of the armor.

the knight looked stunned as his armor fell off revealing the demon under it. It was taller then the armor hunched over its limbs long and thin it's face was eyeless just a long doglike snout with a mouth. It's body was black and covered in slime and it smiled creepily.

the demon said, "you broke the armor let's see if you can't handle me without the weight!" in a moment it looked like there was ten of it attack Akihsia.

Akihisa was struggling to avoid them, " this isn't' cloning it's speed! Your fast enough to make it look like your in ten place at once, impressive!"

the demon smiled creepily, "why thank you! You beat strength now let's see you beat speed!"

Akihsia pulled out his ocarina and played a song making musical notes wrap around all then ten demons and the ones the knights passed through where clearly the after images, while the real one was now trapped in a sheet of magical musical notes.

the demon growled, " oh you are good! You are good! You beat speed let's see agility!" it's body then melted away revealing a long thing snake that's head looked like the demon but with one pure red eye in the middle.

the snake slipped through the restraints and quickly tail whacked the ocarina out of Akihisa's hand as it quickly dove to strike.

Akihisa blocked with his one arm guard as he said, "I get it you are a changeling able to shed your current form for a new one. This will be fun! Hellfire armor!" in a moment Akihia's body was covered in hellfire forming black fire made samurai armor around his body making the snake jump back.

akihsia then charged out his flames not affect his cloths, "you like? A little something I worked on I've been gift with the best weapon why not make it the best defense as well!"

the Snake was avoiding all the strikes Akihsia let out as he said, " ok I can't strike out against you so let's try balance!"

the snake then melt and reformed into humanoid mass of slime with one pure red eye in that was logn and thin in it's head and it charged out hitting Akihsia in the stomach knocking him back a bit.

Akihsia saw the thigns fist had hardened, "Well now you can hit me but you are baking yourself! I'm calling the bluff!" he then charged and grabbed the demon wrapping his tails around the thing covering it in black fire.

in a moment Akihsia jumped back dropping his black fire armor as he looked at the now the demon's now stone body and watched it crack to reveal a thin little worm with a massive eyeball.

Akihisa picked the thing up and said, "I figured they had to be something tinny controlling that slime as a body, but I was expecting something a bit more impressive than a simple hell worm."

the worm then said, " that's what everyone says when they see me, instead of my devil slime!"

Akihsia throw the worm away as an alarm sound showing the match had end he had one, "well you put up a fun fight anyway so be proud Mr. Worm. And look out for early birds."

The worm laughed and said, " oh like I haven't heard that one before!"

Akihsia then jumped out in to the stands to where Yuuko and Hikari where and in a moment Hikari reached for her father.

Akihsia took her and held her close and smiled tickling her toes with his tail making her laugh and giggle as her tail wagged, he smiled and said, " that's my baby girl."

Yuuko stood up and kissed Akihsia before taking back Hikari, " you have your gladiator match come on let's move on to realm number four."

Akihsia smiled as he swung a tail opening a portal that he his wife and daughter went through leaving the arena.

Meanwhile

Yuuki was sitting on her thorn smiling as she read a book , " I hope the vacation is doing well and Hikari is behaving for her parents. Such a cute little ball of energy that kit is."

Yuuki then put her book down, "Oh shit! I just realized I haven't seen my sister in days! That fucking is not a good sigh. Who the hell knows what that witch is up too!"

she got up and whistled summoning guards, " FIND MY SISTER! WE CAN'T LET HER BE LEFT UNWATCHED!"

the guards then scattered. " oh that bitch of a witch better not do anything that endangers my grand kit!"

Yuuki sad down shaking, "what evil is she planning!"

to be continued.

Omake.

vixen was relaxing on a beach in another realm laying on a beach chair in a purple bikini, as a man in a hood robe came to her and said, " I got what you asked for miss Vixen?"

He then handed her a small fox statue, as vixen took it she said, "thanks now you're in my sun!""

the man then left. As vixen looked at it, " such a little thing but who would think it would hold such a big part in what is to come.

end omake.


	17. Vixens plans, father of nightfang!

In the next realm Yuuko looked up at the silver sky and its rainbow sun as she held Hikari and said, "Well that's pretty."

Akihisa nodded as he tapped on a dome wall that was invisible behind him, "And this realm is a flat world. It's completely flat and domed so the ocean doesn't fall off."

Yuuko then looked down past the edge to see ground the nothing as she said, "Well now! Flat land! Who know!" She then looked around they looked to be on a Plateau and the area was covered in lots of mountains. " Well now I guess it's only flat in one sense of the word."

Akihisa then said, " It's all side effect of its altered state." Yuuko looked confused a she adjusted her hold on Hikari. " I'm sorry say what?"

Akihisa then cleared his through, " the former king of this land believed it was flat so when it was proven he wasn't he used his power to make it flat doming it and twisting the plants mass in a stream of chaos to make a flat world. Something like this couldn't naturally be after all."

Yuuko's eyes widen as she held Hikari, "that's abuse of power! In every possible way!" Hikari then yawned and start to cuddle into her mother's arms.

Akihisa then point to the remains of a sky scrapper sticking out though the top of the mountain. "And it was the end of this realms life! Nothing survived! Anyone we meet here is immigrant farmers on the lush mountain tops, or dig teams searching for lost treasures."

Yuuko looked around and said, "a King killed his people just to be right tyrant! Tyrant! Tyrant redefined to that guy's name!"

Akihisa nodded in agreement as he said, " yeah to bad his name is lost to history all our facts on what happened come form found old diaries all mentioning the same thing but never a name."

Yuuko adjust hikari's sleeping form as she moved one of her tails to wrap around the sleeping baby girl, " tell me about it! And people call the dark nine tails a tyrant at least he didn't kill his people."

Akihisa then said, " that's how it is with tyrants there is always one that backs another look good. There is probably one for this beast too. Scary a thought as that is! anyway there is nothing to do in this realm Shall we move on to the next one?"

Yuuko nodded and as he slashed the air with a tail opening a portal and they stepped through to the third realm.

As soon as they were through they saw the gates to a castle. Witch opened as they walked up they saw a guard who looked to a humanoid lizard, dressed in medieval clothing holding a smart phone like device as he said, " Ids?"

Akihisa pulled out an ID, "Kitsune prince Akihisa, with my wife and child."

The lizard used his device to scan it and said, "Well sorry for the time waster your majesty just doing my job! Enjoy your stay in the third realm."

the kitsune family then entered the Castle to see what looked like a tourist village.

Akihisa then spotted an in and said, " Now let's get a room for the night shall we dear."

Yuuko smiled as she kissed Hikari's sleeping little head, " yeah our kit looks to have had enough for today any way."

the fox family then entered to get a room for the night.

Meanwhile a Realm away.

vixen was now once more in her kimono walking in a worst as she came to a small shrine and picked up a small fox statue, " and this makes seven!"

Vixen then put it into a scroll witch showed the image of now seven fox statues, "two more and I can make the humans remember Yokai."

Vixen rolled the scroll up as she head for a cave and entered it going to a mass of roots, " IF only I had nine tails to travel the short way instead of having to use the world tree!"

As she traveled the roots, " I just need the first realm and the ninth realms statues, then I can cast the mass unlocking spell and unleash all the Yokai trapped on earth showing the humans we are real. So much chaos it'll be so much fun!"

Vixen gave a happy skip as she thought about it, "so much fun so much chaos and it'll free my husband ironman for good. I miss my bull head mate." She then giggled, " I made a funny."

Vixen smiled as she entered a tunnel coming out at the ninth realm and she spotted the statue on a staff being used by a troodon who was wearing a feather headdress, " It's a kings staff well then!"

Vixen held up her hands firing lighting at the dinosaurs shocking them till the chief and his tribe fell over dead shocked to death she smiled as she picked up the staff and broke the statue off it and placed it into the scroll, " And the first realm here I come!"

She then walked off smiling, " this is how we complete and evil plan! And I show my little sister who the best is! oh yes it is!" she sang as she walked along, "Oh let's make the humans piss there pants and shake and shiver! Teach them to fear again oh yes we will!"

Vixen then traveled the roots and came out in a realm that's sky was white with a silver sun it was a flat plain with statues of angels hovering in the air.

she rolled her eyes, "too bad you angels remained trapped in stone 364 days out of the year!" She then walked over and picked up a statue out of a shrine, "Makes taking this so easy!"

She then put the last statue in her scroll and smiled as she said, " Now I just have to wait till the next eclipse on earth!" she then left and flipped off an angel statue and said, " You are awaken in there so I do this!"

vixen then said, "fuck you! Maybe if you weren't such giant jackass we won't have trapped you In a stone spell so strong it takes you all year to brake it for day by saving up your power. Fuck you, winged high and mighty jackass! FUCK YOU!"

Vixen then continued on her way back to her way out as she said, " Fuck you angels! Fuck you! Fuck you and your Fear of the Ikari!" She then reentered the tree root system and said, " Now witch root is the way to earth?"

She then looked at the confusing network and said, " I forgot to leave a trail again didn't i? well this is going to be a long week! Fuck!"

she then walked off and said, " well might as well pick away and stick to it!"

Elsewhere on earth.

Nightfang was in his wolf form on a leash Miharu was holding as he muttered, " this is embarrassing!"

Miharu then whispered, " don't speak! The point of this is to hide you like you already where as we head up to the Forest!"

the two soon made it to the forest and Miharu removed the leas hand caller and kissed nightfang head, " Sorry."

Nightfang then took on his hanyou form and said, " it's ok but this has ruined the fun of wearing a caller and leash for me!"

Miharu blushed and started banging on his chest saying, " I can't believe you just said that!" She was red as could be, "We're supposed to be meeting your dad! What if he overheard that!?"

A large wolf with black fur then came out and morphed in to what looked like an older version of nightfang who unlike his son still had wolf fur and claws and his lower body giving him fur covered and clawed feet, his wolf tail wagged behind him.

the older wolf demon said, "so my Son returns to the old territory and what's this a mate? So you finally find a bitch dumb enough to fall for you!"

Miharu growled as she said, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH! Wait Bitch mean female k-nine….. oh you were just calling me a girl poops sorry sir. Still don't' like how you just disrespected your own son."

The older wolf growled and said, "I disrespect him as respect is earned! He hasn't earned the packs respect, and he lost mine! He didn't tell you I loved his mother I loved him and still do he's my pup. I want him to show the others that his human side wasn't a weakness to take my place as alpha of the pack!"

the older wolf then growled and said, "but his human side turned out to be a weakness he couldn't handle mocking form the pack and ran like a coward! I still love him I just lost respect for him, But I bet being a lone wolf tough him up at the very least!"

Nightfang roared and tackled his father striking him with claws, "MORE THEN YOU KNOW!"

Miharu's eyes widen as the older wolf kicked night fang off making him dick his claws into the ground to stop himself from sliding back!"

The older wolf smiled and growled, " So finally have the guts to challenge your old man! Well respect for you restored! Bring it on son!"

Nightfang then jumped morphing back to wolf form to bite his father's right arm.

Papa fang then moved his arm slamming his son into a tree as he smiled, "that's it fight tooth and claw!" Nightfang won't let go as he slammed him into the tree over and over again!

Miharu was staring wide eyed as she said, " What the hell is going on!?"

Nightfang returned to his humanoid let go and his right claw clawed his father in the chest Making papa fang roar as he kicked his son away making him land back first into a tree.

papa fang looked at the five slash marks on his chest tripping with his own blood with pride as he whipped a tear form his eyes, "My son is finally a warrior! You drew my blood! Respect completely returned son."

Miharu looked to nightfang as he got up smirking and charging as she said, "Seriously what the hell is going on now?"

in a moment papa fang grabbed his son by the neck and slammed him into the ground as he said, "Son your mate makes a point you may finally know how to fucking fight but your still no wear near my league!"

Papa fang then throw Nightfang away making him land next to Miharu. The older wolf then returned to his wolf form and before he vanished into the forest he said " Whatever you're doing bitch keep it up!"

With that papa fang vanished into the shadows.

Nightfang got up and dust himself off, "well that went better than I could have hoped!"

Miharu then yelled, " seriously what the actual hell was that about !? ?I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK!?"

to be continued


	18. Vacation ends!

The next day in the second realm Yuuko was holding Hikari as She and Akihisa where walking on water.

Akihisa point to a tower and said, " this realm is a water world. That tower is the only thing above the waves. It's a tower that goes form the surface to the bottom of the ocean it's the only location air breathers can live here!"

Yuuko adjusted Hikari as she kissed her daughters head. " so has it all ways ben like this? Or.."

Akihisa then said, " Sadly no. It was once very much like earth but some idiot dumbed toxic waste in a dormant volcano that not only woke the thing up, but turbo charged it before long the land was all covered by the melted ice form the north, west south and east poles. I know earth only has north and south ,but this world has east and west as well."

Yuuko then saw there was a mat on the ground around the tower and as she tried her sandals she said, " Really now? That sounds weird. But what ever."

Akihisa then knocked on a door and a fish person in an old timey diving suit filled with water opened it and hit a button on his wrist to say, " hello walking to the dive tower how may I help you realm travels." The voice sound computerized.

Akihsia cleared his through and through sign langue said, "me my mate and child are vacationing and would like to take the slow ride to the button before moving on to the last realm on our list."

The fish nod and hit a button then say, "Cash or credit?" In a moment Akihisa swiped a card on the fishman's diving helmet making a computer say, "payment accepted."

the fishman then point to elevator with a large back window and Akihsia Yuuko and Hikari got in to it with a group of people as it slowly lowered into the waves giving them an amazing sight of see life forms.

The sea creatures seemed to be kept away from the tower, by some kind of barrier.

Yuuko then looked over to what looks like the ruins of a city like new York some lights where still on. She rolled her eyes and said, " Are people really this careless?"

Hikari just cuddled into her mother's arms as Akihsia held them both and said, " sadly yes, but not everyone. But then again one monster is all it takes to end a civilization."

Meanwhile in another realm.

Vixen was in the middle of a forest on earth reading a scroll that was title, making an eclipse for dummies. "Ok now well at list it's step by step. Ok now Kitsune hair, that's easy, a large pot, eye of newt how predictable…. Wait what?"

she then pulled out reading glass and said, " oh it does say blood of dragon, and a cup of it!" She then put the scroll away and pulled a sword out of a scroll and said, " well to the medieval world!"

She then walked into a cave and stepped back into the world tree root system and said, and jumped into an open root appearing outside a medieval castle, and she spotted a cave and said, " Well I know fairy tales."

She then walked into the cave and there was an old low to the ground four legged dragon who's wings where ripped cut and burned in so many place no way they could be used to fly anymore.

The dragon then spat fire Vixen span her sword around making a shield of water appear before her, and when the fire and water meet a mass burst of steam filled the cave.

When it cleared the dragon was confused as it couldn't see vixen anymore.

the seven tail kitsune then jumped down form the room on to it's back and stabbed it in the neck making it roar in pain as it said, " BLEED YOU BITCH OR BASTARD! BLEED!"

She removed her sword making blood gush all over the cave and on to her as the beast fell over dead she then pulled out a measuring cup and slashed it's side and held the cup to the wound to gather the blood, " I only need a cup! You dumb animal!"

once she had enough she sealed the cup into a scroll and looked at the recipe scroll and said, " ok now the stone feather of an angel. Really? I was just fucking there? I should have read this first and gotten the stuff I need while getting the statues!"

she then walked off saying, "and I'm a mess! Well fuck you dragon! Fuck you! I'll go clean up in a lake and catch the midnight realm train to the angel realm, that way I should have just missed Akihisa!"

Later on in the first realm

Akihisa and Yuuko where walking Hikari was now in her father's arms.

Yuuko looked at the floating stone angels, " what's all this?"

Akihisa then said, " Despite the image humans have of them Angels where the most evil race to ever live. They planned to kill all the other race and all the other eight realms simple for being lower."

Yuuko gasped and said, " say what?"

Akihisa then cleared his through and adjusted Hikari as he continued, " so in the war against them the demons and Yokai won thanks to Medusa the legendary gorgon she revealed her eyes and used up all of her life to trap the angels in stone."

Yuuko gasped and said, " Well now I guess that's for the best."

Akihsia then said, " but angels are so strong they can return to flesh once a year for 24 hours but they used up so much of their power to do so they are left weaker than a human the angels are now harmless and the lowest of the low!"

Yuuko smiled and looked at one and said, "Serves you right you jerks!"

Akihsia smiled as he spotted Hikari had fallen asleep he then wagged a tail opening a realm portal, " come on dear it's been a long day and we've seen all nine realms, so let's go home and put Hikari to bed in her own crib."

Yuuko was drawing a mustache on one of the angels as she dropped the pen and said, " ok now we can go."

the couple then stepped foot back into the fox village thorn room where Yuuki ran up and hugged them both, " I hoped the vacation went well."

Yuuko smiled and said, " it was amazing now I'm sorry mother in law but we need to get Hikari in her own crib now."

Yuuki smiled and let them go and gave her sleeping granddaughter a kiss on the head, "why yes you do welcome home Hikari."

akihsia smiled as he and Yuuko walked off to put Hikari to bed.

As the sun set on the day back in the first realm Vixen was using a hammer to brake off part of an angels wing and said, " there a stone feather of an angel."

she then looked at the scroll again and said, " Ok now must be mixed inside a Yokai temple with the hair of a shrine maiden. I'll just go to that kitsune shrine in the woods knock out the shrine maiden and take one of her hairs to do the eclipse spell in the morning as it's night time and I need solar not lunar!"

She then turned to leave only for a fist to hit her in the head, She then fell down and rolled over to see a freed angel.

the angel was male In a tunic holding a staff She smirked as she held out her hand firing a bullet of water that knocked the angel down, " Nice try but you don't have any might when freed!"

She then pulled out her sword as she got up and In quick burst of speed her blade was though the angels neck.

She let go of the sword leaving it to stay there, " Why would I want a blade that touched your dirty blood!" she then continued on her way!

she laughed at her evilplans.

the next morning in earth as the sun rose Vixen was mixing the potion in a shrine making a fake moon appear before it triggering an eclipse.

She then smiled as she walked over to the nine statues and made some hand signs and chanted in a langue human ears couldn't understand. Making the statues brake and a wave to hit the planet making it and the other eight realms shake.

all over earth what was believed to be statues shattered revealing the trapped demons who roared at their release.

Meanwhile in the fox village.

Yuuko and Akihsia ran into Hikari's room to see her in her crib crying as she was scared Yuuko picked her up and held her and said, " thank goodness your father's seal works made this room disaster proof! It's ok Mommy and daddy are here, What was that anyway?"

As Yuuko rocked Hikari to calm her down Akihisa looked out the window and said, "something very bad! And I believe my aunt is behind it!"

Yuuki ran in and said, "she is Vixen cast the spell of release freeing all the trapped demons and Yokai on earth. I hear the place is in chaos dealing with real demons attacking it's horrible!"

Akihisa then growled as he said, " Yuuko you watch our daughter I'm going to earth to face my aunt!" he then left to go get his sword to fight.

Back on earth, Miharu and Nightfang where running,

When Nightfang stopped and growled as the demon chasing them, the demon was a humanoid wolf who's fur was black and scaly looking, the hair on his head was white his wolf face had a horn between his eyes.

he was dressed In a purple loincloth holding a crescent moon blade that's handle was in the middle as he said, " all hanyou's most die!"

To be continued.


	19. broken masquerade!

In the city Hazuki Minami where running form some kind of lion beast when they heard a song and saw musical notes spinning around the beast making it turn back into a statue.

Hazuki then turned to see a nine tailed fox standing on a street light playing an ocarina who said, " I have to clean up my aunts mess! Hi Hazuki! Well sense the secrets out let me introduce myself properly I am Akihsia kitsune Fox demon princess!" He then vanished though a quick burst of speed.

Hazuki blinked in confused and said, " baka Oni-chun's a prince?"

Elsewhere in the city Nightfang was avoiding blade strikes against the wolf demon and in a moment he morphed to wolf form and tackled biting his shoulder of the arm holding the blade, making the thing scream as it punch Nightfang off into a building.

the demon held it's shoulder and saw blood, " A HANYOU MADE ME BLEED THIS DISHONOR WILL NOT STAND!"

Nightfang returned to normal and smirked and said, " So what I'm still the guy who made you bleed! A half breed, the thing you hate! First one to very hurt you full moon beast!"

The full moon beast growled as he switched his blade to his other hand and sent about slashing at him again and Nightfang was jumping around avoiding the sword swings happily.

Miharu was hiding in an ally way cheering, " FUCK YEAH! BITE HIM AGAIN HONEY!"

Nightfang was avoiding the sword slashed and morphed to wolf form only for the hunter the full moon beast to drop the sword and grab him my the neck, " Won't work again freak!"

Nightfang then gasped as the grip on his neck tightened Miharu screamed as she watched in horror, " HE'S STRANGLING HIM!"

in a moment a black blade slashed off the hang holding Nightfang freeing him!

the full moon beast roared as he backed away to see Akihisa and he growled, " ANOTHER HANYOU FREAK!"

Akihisa held his sword covering it in hellfire, making the full moon beast eyes widen as he said, " I am Prince Akihisa Kitsune future king of the kitsune kingdom! Not a freak!"

The full moon beast backed away, " hell fire in a half blood impossible! Impossible!" in a moment Akihisa was behind the demon and whispered, " you are already dead!"

Akihisa then walked away and the moment the full moon beast turned his body split in half right down the middle and fell over dead.

Nightfang blinked as Miharu rushed to his side and he said, "Got dam! I mean got dam! I only saw the moment it was covered in fire in that slash."

Miharu then said, " I didn't see a thing! Just a dude splitting in half."

Akihisa then said, " I would like to continue this talk but I have a busy day ahead of me!" He then held out his hand grabbing the horn of a rampaging ironman stopping him as he said, " uncle Ironman you are the last person I want to see right now!"

in a moment the princess throw into the air out of sight before he vanished through a burst of speed.

Miharu's eye widened, "that was ironman, wait did he say uncle?"

nightfang returned to human form coughed as he held his throat, " How the hell am I not bleeding for that!" he then coughed as Miharu hugged him and said, " my poor boyfriend."

people were watching and nightfang growled making them run away.

Meanwhile in the fox demon kingdom.

Yuuko was rocking Hikari who had just fallen asleep, she kissed her daughter's head. " good she's finally back to sleep Vixen you better hope your sister finds you before I do!"

Yuuki then walked in covered in blood and said, "oh trust me I did and relax noun of this is mine! It's all my sister. She won't be walking for centuries."

Korin then walked by and said, " and I trapped her in ice! And went got this!" she then held out a katana it's blade was a shining silver and the cross guard was a pair of feathered wings, "found it trapped in an angel it looks like it absorbed all the power of one!"

Korin shouldered it and said, " a mom left her katana in an angel making this thing she made a new legendary weapon without even realizing it." She then made the sword glow opening a realm portal and she jumped in.

In the middle of Tokyo Korin showed up saying, " my mother did this so I can undo this Blade of the heaven resealing spell!" she then stabbed it into the ground sending a wave across the planet all around the world beast formerly trapped returned their prisons.

Akihisa was watching form above with a smile and said, " And so complete's my cousin change to the side of good." He then clapped and said, " welcome Cousin Welcome to the side of good."

He smiled as he noticed the eight tail swinging behind her and he said, " you've come farther then your mother." He then opened upped his own portal and said, " humans have to live with myths being true now… well doesn't affect my responsibilities."

Akihsia walked in and left returning to the palace where we walked to see Yuuko watching Hikari sleep in her crib and he hugged her and whispered, " Korin undid her mother's work."

Yuuko smiled and said, "thank goodness, looks like we can trust her."

Akihisa held his wife close and said, " yeah her work undone by her own child, how poetic, she also made the weapon that allowed it without knowing it."

Yuuko then snuggled up to her husband happily, "thank goodness people are safe now but what about the panic?"

Akihisa then said, " that's for the humans to control and for them to choose if they want to go back to being enemies or if they want to try and be friends, after that it'll involve us but only if they chose friends."

Yuuko looked sad and said, " Gee with human's track record on how well they get along among themselves friends isn't looking that likely."

Akihsia kissed her and held her close and said, " Humans will evolve and get smart enough to get along with eachother's sooner or later, then we can try after all Yokai and demons live a long time darling."

Yuuko then kissed him and said, " yeah but I would have liked to show our baby to my parents if they even noticed I was gone."

Akihisa then pulled out something form his back pocket it was a poster with her human face on it with a I ran away call this number if you see me below it. " they noticed for a while anyway I found this in the trash."

Yuuko smiled as she looked at the last seen date, " before we returned for that week, at least they cared about me, it's always Hideyoshi this Hideyoshi that."  
Meanwhile

Korin was in the village at a shrine placing the heaven blade into a stone and saying, "I may have used you to undo my mother's evil but just like an angel I am unworthy of your power."

Korin then chanted making a seal appear on the stone and the sword for a moment before vanishing, " there now only someone pure of heart will be able to free you and use your might. The power of the heavens will finally be in the hands of good one day."

Korin then left walking out as she said, "I can't believe it my eight tail. I know I'll never be queen sense my cousin got the ninth before me, but I still want my ninth tail just for myself."

she then left with a smile as she said, " Mother I am free of your taint and I will gain my ninth tail for me! Not for you!"

she then smiled happily as she left to go home and rest, the day was over and all need there rest.

elsewhere on earth.

in the forest Nightfang was sitting down in the forest with Miharu talking with his father.

Papa fang's ears twitched as he took a sip form a sake bottle they brought, "I can hear the rioting form here."

Miharu hid behind her boyfriend, " Most of it is about the people who claimed to have seen something super natural suing over wrongful imprisonment in the nut house."

Papa fang then laughed and said, " I bet it is! now less on the human's business. Son I'm happy to report you being the first to ever draw blood form the full moon beast has earned you the respect of the pack, your honor has been returned you can come home now."

Nightfang then rubbed his chin and said, " Home…" he looked to Miharu who said, " let's see riots or be part of a demon wolf pack, I chose the pack."

Papa fang then pulled Miharu into a surprise hug and said, " then welcome to the pack my daughter in law, I demand at least three grandpups."

Miharu turned red as nightfang pulled her back and growled as his dad.

papa fang smiled and hugged his son and said, "sorry welcome home son welcome home!"  
Nightfang then pushed his father off and growled.

papa fang then smiled and growled back, and Miharu was confused again as she said, "I'll never understand wolf demons, But I can't live without nightfang."

to be continued. 


	20. Human Yokai relations part one!

A new months later on earth Akihisa , Yuuko and within her arms Hikari where at a fancy human party in there kitsune forms and Akihsia rolled his eyes.

Akihisa points of view.

humans saying they want to be friends I don't believe it but as prince I'm stuck being ambassador, till I take the thorn in nine weeks after that is' Korin's job.

My ears twitched I could hear people thinking how strange it is an adoption changed my DNA yes, I explained that to keep those human asses I got by mistake in my life away from me and my daughter. I growled at their memory.

They are lucky Revenge is below me! I looked to Hikari who had fallen asleep thanks to boredom.

Yuuko kissed her head and looked sadly, " I saw my parents here!" She looked sad, "All they could say is they have it made with a daughter who married a future king and how a royal connection would be good for dad's political carrier!"

I hugged her as I kisses her head, "I'm sorry dear."

Yuuko then told me, " Not one we were worried how are you, or what a cute granddaughter we have. No just greed and a want of power! So I left!"

I gave her a kiss and said, " well let's face facts humans are only rarely good parents in this day and age. It's like something robbed them of parenteral instinct! Or did they just get to greed and selfish for such things."

I then looked around and said, " Let's get out of here!"

Yuuko was about to say we had to stay till the end but I put a finger to her lip and pulled her behind a corner and form my shadow came shadow clones of me her and Hikari who walked out.

She then smiled as I said, "What the humans don't know what hurt them,….. unless it wants to." We then shift to fox form Hikari shifting with us.

in fox form we only had one tail and Yuuko was carrying Hikari like any mother fox carries her kit. I smiled as we left.

Return to third person point of view.

Elsewhere Yuuji was looking at people who were touring the school confused, "what is this?"

Kyouji then said, " Simple everyone knows demons went to this school so it's become a tourist trap! People are paying big to see the school the kitsunes went to. The school is even being shut down as it's making more money as a tourist trap then a school!"

Yuuji blinked and said, "and how do you know this?"

Kyouji then put on a tour guide hat and said, "As I worked for him while he was here I was giving tour guide job, Now my coffee brake is over!"

he then walked back into it and said, " ok this way to the brake room the demon teach ironman had his coffee brakes. He was the fox's uncle my marriage! Remember to tip!" a group of people then followed him.

Yuuji blinked In shocked and said, " say what?" he then walked around and spotted a mental hospital closing it's doors with a closed sign, " I guess sense the supernatural is real they can't lock people who say they seen ghost and ghouls. They are shutting down thanks to law suits about wrongful imprisonment!"

The doctor leaving the place said, " yes you are right…. My whole life was a waste. I'm a doctor in helping cure the disillusion of supernatural my whole degree in mental health is wrong! And I don't have another! I can't do anything else!"

Yuuji then said, " got it it sucks to be you to bad you can't sue like everyone else!"

the doctor snapped his fingers, "I can! The school I got my mental health degree said it was the best thing for me, and even forced me to take class for it in my first year as part of my scholarship. I can sue them to give me free school to get a new one!"

He then left and Yuuji blinked and looked down, " Ok I admit it my race are a lot of bastards, Akihsia becoming a fox was for the best he was too good to be human."

He then sighed, as he heard Shouko say " THE WORLD'S HOLD ME MY HUSBAND!

He then ran away yelling, " NO I'M NOT! DUTCHES KORIN SIGHED THE DIVORCE PAPPERS! LEAVE ME ALONE BITCH! HELP!" He then looked down as he ran yelling, " IF ANYONE IS LISTNEING DOWN THERE I WANT TO MAKE A GOT DAM DEAL!"

In a moment Yuuji vanished in black smoke and was face to face with a red skinned demon with big goat horns on the side of his head he was dressed in a yellow suit and tie.

the demon had a contract and Yuuji read, " sighing this Shouko can't come within ten feet of me I agree!" he then sighed it and tow burst of smoke came from his head revealing goat horns.

Yuuji touched them and said, " I can live with this if Shouko is out of my life!"

The demon then said, "also you didn't sell your soul you just agreed to grow horns, and not lie, if you lie they will grow bigger and heavier."

Yuuji then said, " ok then. How do I get out of here?"

The demon point to an elevator and said, " take that it'll be faster than the stairs, you be good I don't want to see you here again kid."

Yuuji then got in the elevator and said, " this was weird."

Meanwhile deep in the forest.

Miharu was a in a simple brown dress dancing with Nightfang and a lot of other wolf demons everyone was dancing around the fire like, smiling and being marry like it was a party.

Miharu kissed nightfang.

Papa fang was sitting down drinking something as he said, " It's my son's wedding everyone I don't want to see a bitter or sad face on this happy day! No matter what! Weddings are a joyful time!"

Miharu smiled and hugged nightfang, "I know I'm happy "

nightfang held her close and said, " me too!" he then kissed her."

Papa fang then smiled and said, " and next domes me with grandpups!" He then drank happily.

Miharu blushed and said, "Mr. Father in law! I don't' want to rush in to that!"

nightfang then held her, " yes so can you stop with the I want grand pups act? She isn't ready."

Papa fang then smirked and said, " Can't I want them and as I wolf I speak the truth by my code of honor."

Meanwhile.

In an hotel room Akihsia was awake looking at Yuuko sleeping in bed holding Hikari.

Akihsia's point of view.

Instead of joining my family in dreams I'm awake! My parental instincts and instinct to protect my mate keep me awake waiting for an attack form humans that might be.

It's logical my instincts would worry about this after all humans have the track record. Nine more months of this!

I can't wait to take my thorn and leave this world behind and go home! I rubbed my eyes as I said, Got dam it why do I have to be so nice!"

I hate ambassador duty! Good luck when it's your job cousin Korin!

to be continued.


	21. Human Yokai relations part two!

Four weeks later Yuuko's point of view.

I was walking around town holding baby Hikari in my arms holding her close as people moved out of my way, they were scared of what a mother kitsune could do!

I kissed Hikari's head as I said, " this is raciest but what ever, five more weeks till I'm out of here with my husband."

in a moment I heard someone say " pumpkin!" I then turned around and held Hikari tightly before me was a man with my same hair and eye color.

his he was in a red suit and tie, I then backed away and said, " I told you to stay away dad!"

My father then said, " come on I just want to give my granddaughter a hug."

I growled, he's lying I can sense it! He's selfish and just wants to say he loves his Yokai grandchild to get votes! He doesn't care about me or Hideyoshi and he sure as hell doesn't care about Hikari!

I pulled out my fan with one hand and said, " Back off dad! I can sense lie! And you just spoke a mouthful of them!" I then gave it a twist send my Father back a few inches as a warning as I said, " I know you've seen what a mother bear will do to protect her cub….. Trust me father keep this up you won't be that lucky!"

My dad held out his hands and said, " ok pumpkin daddies backing away!" he then backed away, "I'll try to see you again later when you're in a better mood!"

I then put the fan back into my bra as I closed it and left he was gone, no one is using my baby to farther their political carrier.

I then continued walking when I noticed a little girl asking, " is that baka oni-chun's baby?" I smiled as I looked at her this was Hazuki I then got down so she could get a better look at Hikari.

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko smiled and said, " yes This is little Hikari!"

Hikari was still holding on to her mother as Yuuko kissed her head, "she's shy around new faces."

Hazuki smiled and said, "she's so cute! Can I pet her?"

Yuuko nodded and in a moment Hazuki happily pet Hikari between the ears making the kit smile as her tail wagged making Hazuki giggle, " so cute!"

Yuuko then got up and adjust Hikari in her arms as she tickled her, triggering Hikari to grab hold of one of her mom's fingers making her smile, " yes, that she is."

She then smiled happily as she kept walking, "and I can't wait to get her back home, when it's time for Akihisa to take the throne!"

Hazuki's eyes sparkled, " Baka Oni-chun's going to be a King!"

Yuuko giggled and said, "silly Hazuki All princes grow up to be kings!"

Meanwhile Akihisa's point of view.

Akihisa was walking to meet Yuuko when he came face to face with Akira!

Before she said anything he said, " Leave me alone my former sister!"

Akira then said, "Former?"

Akihsia looked at her and said, " yes our tie by blood was destroyed! Demonic adoptions alter one's DNA You're not my sister, your parents are not my parents, and the bond of family caring was already gone!"

akira was about to say something as Akihisa said, " A woman who tried to bang her younger sibling is a monster pervert not a sibling! So you where never my sister just an abuser that I shared blood with, and you can no longer say that, Just like the gambler who was never there and the total bitch can no longer claim family is blood!"

Akira was stunned about to speak but Akihisa pulled his sword out covering it in hell fire making her eyes wide as she paled and he said, " This is the deal you got In to Harvard so you should be able to understand it. Leave me my mate and my kit alone and you get to live. Mess with us you don't get to live! See how simple this deal is?"

Akira then screamed and turned tail and ran " YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!"

Akihisa put his sword up as the people looked at him staring he then growled making a black fireball appear in his hand making them all run!

the prince then Growled and said, " Why most I be a magnet for idiots and creeps!" He then walked off and soon came face to face with Yuuko and Hikari!

He then pulled him both in to his arms and gave Hikari a kiss on the head before kissing yuuko's lips.

Yuuko returned the kiss as Akihisa's tails began to wrap around Yuuko's.

Yuuko then broke the kiss and said, " hard to believe five more weeks till we can leave this place and go home!"

Akihisa then said, " I know I keep getting messages form my mother about how much she miss her son daughter in law and granddaughter."

Yuuko snuggled up to her husband as Hikari was reaching for Akihisa, " I know Hikari misses her grandma!"

Akihsia soon took Hikari into his own arms and kissed her head, " there daddy's here for you."

Hikari then cuddled up to her father cutely as she closed her eyes and start to fall asleep.

Yuuko smiled and said, " well let's head back to our hotel room it's our kit's nap time."

Akihsia smiled as he and Yuuko walked off saying, " yeah."

Meanwhile in the woods.

Nightfang was passed out as Miharu was staring a pregnancy test that read positive.

Papa fang was jumping around in the background yelling, " YES GRAND PUPS!"

Miharu put a hand on her stomach and said, " Hi…. I'm mommy… little one…. Or ones if there's more than one of you in there… wait how do I know how many of them they are?"

Papa fang then said, "in a pregnancy with a wolf demon child paw print makes appear on the stomach, one print for reach in the mother's litter, this happens at week three witch is one third of a wolf demon pregnancy."

Miharu hold her stomach and said, " ok I guess I'll know how many of you they are in a few weeks. Mama loves you or you all…. If there is more than one of you."

Nightfang got up and looked at the test, " we're going to be parents?"

Miharu looked at her stomach and said, " yeah, and that would be daddy speaking little one, or ones if there's more than one of you in there."

Papa fang then said, " and here's grandpa hoping there is at least Seven of you in there!"

Miharu screamed and said, " DON'T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT!"

Nightfang then said, " yes dad don't even joke like that! No one can raise that many pups at once! No one!"

To be continued. 


	22. Human Yokai relations part three!

Three weeks later in the night.

Akihisa was playing his ocarina as the song trapped five masked men a clone was filming as the clone spoke. " so you tried to brake in to me and my family's room to be demon slayers. Well now as this is self-defense I can do this and your people are still the bad guys!"

In a moment the song turned angry making the magical musical notes that bound them burst into flames making the people scream.

The clone said, " you were going to do this to my mate and child. A CHILD! SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THE MONSTER HERE! You could have not done this and lived your lives happily, but no you tried to murder a family, so now you get what you deserve."

In a moment the men burned into ash as Akihisa's clones vanished and the real one took the camera and said, " Best part is I can't get in any trouble legally or other wise sense it was me protecting my family form a group of would be murders. This is why we remained hidden you humans are mostly monsters, and everyone hides form monsters."

Akihsia then turned off the camera and hand it to a fox he saw in a tree and said, "thanks for the warning and take this to the news!" He then died a play me it's form the fox demon prince note on the camera.

The fox nodded and took off.

Akihisa smiled, "thank goodness I'm not missing the demon power of understanding animals, or this would have end….. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GOT DAM THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He held his head as He panted he was pale and growling, he was in a state of cold rage.

the next morning in the hotel room Yuuko was looking at the news as her father spoke in outrage that people would try to harm his infant granddaughter, " Got dam it! He's still using Hikari as a token to boost his carrier!"

Akihisa was holding Hikari tightly as the baby looked confused not understanding anything, "It's not safe here for our child. Yuuko I'm going to have to ask you take her back home with you!"

She then jumped up and said, "WOW! HOLD UP!"

Akihisa then said, " It's just two weeks early and it's safer for our child if she and her mother returns home where it's safe!"

Yuuko looked down not liking the idea of being apart from Akihisa as she took Hikari. " I hate the idea of being without you but when your right your right."

Akihsia then picked up his sword and slashed the air opening a portal and Yuuko walked through with Hikari.

was she was through the portal close and in a moment Hikari was looking around her grandmother's throne room she couldn't find her father anyway so for the first time Hikari started to cry!"

Yuuko rocked her and kissed her head and said, " I know Mommy misses daddy too."

Yuuki then ran in hearing her grandchild cry for the first time as she saw Yuuko holding Hikari with out Akihisa, "…. WHAT THE HELL DID THOSE HUMANS DO TO MAKE MY GRANDBABY CRY!" Yuuki was covered in flames showing her elemental power form her anger.

Yuuko then said, " Tried to be demon slayers."

Yuuki growled and said, "IF I WAS YOUNGER I WOULD BE RAMPAGING DESTORYING THERE VILLAGE RIGHT NOW!"

Yuuko was still rocking the crying Hikari as she said, " I know! It's times like this I'm happy I'm not one of them anymore!" Soon Hikari cried herself to sleep and Yuuko sadly kissed her head, " My poor little kit she just cried herself to sleep!"

Meanwhile back in the forest.

Miharu was growling, her new orange wolf ears stood straight up, as her new orange wolf tail wagged angrily behind her. " I can't even enjoy the fact I'm having twins right this! I mean did humans really just try to murder mother and child! Because they were different? What the hell is this the got dam medial ages!"

Nightfang then said, " oh yes! I hear Japan's government is trying to kiss the hell out of Akihisa's ass so they are not invaded or destroyed."

Papa fang smirked and said, " He wont' accept any apology or declare war, He'll make them live in fear of destruction at any random time of his choosing! To make them leave with a pendulum hanging over their heads that's the ultimate revenge the best part is you don't even have to sink to their level or do anything so you can keep your head high knowing you still have the high moral ground. "

Nightfang nodded and said, " yeah that is the Yokai thing to do!"

Miharu crossed her arms and said, "I would have that self-control if I was in his shoes I would sink to their level."

Nightfang held her and said, " I know I know!"

Meanwhile in the city.

Hazuki was looking confused and sad as she watched the news report on a tv " why would they want to hurt Baka-oni-chun and his family?"

Yuuji then walked up his goat horns where larger than they should be showing he had been lying. " allow me to explain. Humans are the real monsters. That's why Akihisa became a fox he was literally too good to be human."

Hazuki blinked and said, " Ok…. Then why don't I have animal ears? Am I bad?" She was tearing up as Yuuji got down and said, "No no no! you have to earn them!" He point to his horns. "if the chance comes up you'll be offered them it's your chose to accept or not. But I will say you don't want horns these things are hard to walk around with and grow when I lie!"

They then shrank a little to show he was telling the truth as he smiled, " I love it when they shrink showing I'm telling the truth it's really drives the point of what I'm saying in."

Yuuji then smiled and said, "Now hold your head up high Hazuki I'm sure someone as nice of you will get the Yokai make over one day. Now I must be off, I'm joining the protestor against discriminating against Yokai."

Hazuki then said, " Can I come?"

Yuuji then blinked and said, " Why not, but we'll have to stop by a store to get the stuff for you to make your own protest sign."

Hazuki smiled and jumped, " YAY ARTS AND CRAFTS!"

Yuuji held his heart as he said, "so cute and innocent! Hazuki you are proof there is hope for humanity!"

Meanwhile in his hotel room.

Akihisa's point of view.

I was looking a picture of me Yuuko and Hikari together it was taken on our vacation. I looked at it sadly, it hasn't been a day yet being away from them is already killing me!

Two more weeks of this! Two more weeks till I can leave this world behind and return home too my family….. there what's important not that stupid crown!

Oh dam it! I broke down crying I miss them! Being away from my family is more painful than anything in my past!

I held the picture close to my heart. Dam it I miss them!

Meanwhile point of view change to Yuuko's

I was in the hot springs holding Hikari trying to relax as I gave her a bath.

She looked so sad she wasn't crying but she wasn't smiling I was currently trying to make her smile by squeaking her rubber ducky but that didn't do a thing.

I frowned as I kissed her head, " Mommy feels the same way without daddy sweety!

I then held her as she sadly cuddled in to my arms and I kissed her head.

Return to third person point of view.

Korin was watching form the door way and closed it crying, " I have to do something!"

She then ran to a sad Yuuki and said, " Aunt please! Send me to the human world! I need to take Akihisa's place! I know it's early but he should be with his family! And I should be the one doing this relation crap!"

Yuuki then noticed something behind Korin it was a ninth tail, " you don't need me you can do it yourself nine tails."

Korin then looked back and saw all nine and teared up, " I did it! I became a nine tails!" she then made a sword of ice and slashed opening a portal and she jumped into it appearing in Akihsia's hotel room.

She then hugged her sad cousin and said, " go home I'm taking over early! You need to be with your family!"

Akihsia smiled as he hugged her and noticed her ninth tail. " you did it Cousin! You beat your mother's evil by all means!"

He then broke the hug and smiled as he opened his own portal home! He reappeared in his mother's throne room he then hugged her and said, " Love you mom but I need to find my family now!"

He then ran off sniffing the air when he got Yuuko's scent form his private hot springs he walked in and opened the door and yelled " YUUKO HIKARI!"

that is when Yuuko and Hikari who were just in towels having dried off and where about to leave saw him and both broke out in to smiles as he ran up and hugged them.

Hikari was back to her happy giggling self as Yuuko kissed Akihsia and said, " Honey you're here how!"

Akihsia kissed Hikari's head then gave Yuuko a kiss, " Korin earned her ninth tail and took my place early!"

the family then happily hugged they were only apart for a few hours, but they were acting like it was months.

to be continued.


	23. and they lived happily everafter!

Months later in the human world. Korin's point of view.

I walked down the streets of the human city people backed away in fear or shoot me stares, my Dear cousins message to the humans was clear, and they understood it.

Try anything I burn…. They were too scared to act out on their hate for us! That not the best way to get piece….. But it'll have to do for now!

She then looked around and said, " there is no angry mobs or killing, it'll do till everyone grows up and learns to relax!"

She then continued walking and spotted Yuuji who walked up holding floors dressed in a red suit as he said, " Good morning my dear lady!"

I rolled my eyes and said, " How cheesy!" I then took them and sniffed them as I said, " But nice we still on for tonight!"

Yuuji then point to his shinnying horns, " are my horns freshly shined and filed down so they can't jab nothing?

I laughed as I said, " I take that as a yes!"

He then grabbed my hand as he walked around smiling, at least I have something good in my life this loveable fool.

Return to third person point of view.

in the Kitsune village in there bed Akihisa and Yuuko sleep with Hikari between them. Both parents now had thin golden bands on their head acting as crowns to show their status as king and queen.

Hikari then woke up yawning and start poking Akihisa making baby sounds till she finally said, "Dada!"

Akihisa's and yuuko's ears jumped up as there eyes opened and they looked down at her.

Hikari then looked to Yuuko and said, " mama!" Both parents then hugged her and kissed her head happily saying, " she's talking!"

Yuuko held her as she jumped up saying, " we have to show your mom!"

Max snapped his fingers making his normal outfit appear as he said, " yes!" He then to Hikari as Yuuko went to get dressed.

Later on in the throne Room Yuuko and Akihisa walked in it to before they sat down on there two thrones witch had a small one between them for Hikari they spotted Yuuki smiling at them.

Yuuko walked up to her, " Mother in law guess what?" Hikari then reached for Yuuki and said, "Gram gram!"

Yuuko and Akihsia's eyes widened, " her third word!"

Yuuki picked up her grand daughter and hugged her and kissed her head, "So precious!"

Hikari then laughed and giggled happily.

Akihsia and Yuuko then Kissed and took her back.

Yuuko kissed her baby's head and said, ' Now come on let's go get little miss look who's talking now a bottle!"

Hikari clapped her hands happily and said, "milk!" Akihisa looked at her stunned, " your just going to keep saying new words aren't you?"

Hikari clapped and giggled happily, "heheheh!"

Yuuko kissed her head, " that's our pretty little princess!"

Akihsia smiled as he said, "our happy little princess. Now come on let's get her, her bottle." The couple then walked out to go feed there baby.

Yuuki smiled as she looked at them " and they lived happily ever after.

The end!


End file.
